A Saiyan In Army School
by ProjectSSSS123
Summary: Another Bardock story from your pal! In this FanFiction, Bardock has to make his way through the terrors of Army School, kind of like High School, only more tougher. What challenges will come his way? High School Drama, a bit of love, all that goody goody stuff!
1. Chapter 1: One Rough Day

**Yay! High School Drama! This is really gonna be fun to write on top of Attribute Affair and *another* project I'm working on.**

**Disclaimer: ****If I owned the letters D, B, and Z, would I own DBZ? *ponders this thoughtfully* Hmm... guess not. Oh well, it's a moot point, since I don't own the letters D, B, or Z, nor do I own DBZ! I own this story, though! Woo hoo!**

_~Pretty much the whole Chapter is wrote by IceKat9494, the sad, lonely Raditz fangirl~_

* * *

Bardock gathered his meager belongings, and trudged out of his room. He had to go to his first day of Army School today, and he _would_ miss the hallways of the familiar battle school, but so goes life. The only difference HERE, however, was that Army School was a BOARDING school. And if there was one thing Bardock hated more than teachers, it was sharing a room with somebody else.

With a heavy sigh, he made for the door. His parents were off on a mission, so he would be seeing himself off.

After a 2 hour walk, he arrived at a tall, intimidating building that had hollow-eyed teenagers walking sullenly up the steps.

_How fun... _Bardock thought sarcastically. He made his way up the marble steps and into the wide, chestnut doors. He was greeted by teachers galore.

"Freshmans, over here!" One shouted, and with a scowl, Bardock dragged himself across the hall and into the swarming mass of confused kids, most of whom he recognized from Battle school. The group was shuffled up a long corridor, until they got to two stairwells.

"Girls, follow me!" A female teacher led the young, 14-year old girls up to their barracks. Bardock and the other boys were shepherded by a male teacher. "ALRIGHT!" he shouted. "NO FOOLING AROUND, Y'HEAR! TWO BOYS PER ROOM, SORT YOURSELVES OUT! GO GO GO!"

Bardock dashed through the crowd to find his only friend from battle school, Borgos, but to no avail. _Must've bunked with Pumbukin._ Bardock thought with a scowl. Defeated, he trotted into the only barrack with a door open. It had a young boy about Bardock's age, (duh) with short, spiky hair.

"Yo." Bardock said.

"Yo." The kid replied.

Bardock dumped his trunk on the ground. "Can I bunk?" he asked, and in his voice it said that he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

The kid laughed. "Well duh." he said, smiling.

The frazzled teen didn't respond, and immediately began unpacking. Since the school provided you with a uniform, the only things he had brought were a couple posters, a photo of his parents, and a rubber ball for when he got bored,which was pretty often.

The kid slid down from his bunk and held out a hand. "In case you were too busy unpacking you _ahem.. _Vital possessions, my name's Tora." He grinned. "What's your's?"

Badock blinked, and shook Tora's hand. "Bardock." he mumbled.

Tora laughed. "Like the root? Is it 'cause you're so thick?"

Bardock gave him a friendly cuff over the head. "Knock it off!" He laughed.

They had a good laugh, discussing their likes and dislikes, their past lives, and the girls. Finally, some sort of soft bell rang to signal the boys that it was time to start the first class.

Bardock looked at his map, and glanced to his schedule. "Hey Tora, what do you have next?"

His new friend glanced over. "Biology." he replied. Bardock smiled. "See you there."

After five long and rather unproductive lessons of the teachers explaining the whole concept of army school, it was time for lunch. Bardock pulled up a tray and followed Tora through a haze of students outside to find a table. Tora grinned.

"What?" Bardock asked.

"Girls." his friend replied. Bardock stalked after him and they arrived at a table with two girls. One had a short, choppy haircut. The other one was...

The other one was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

Tora was at work immediately. He had apparently gone to battle school with the particularly pretty one. "Hey, Naira!" he smiled creepily. he turned his attention to the short-haired girl. "Hey, beautiful. I'm Tora, and what might your name be?"

The one called Naira stood up. "Leave us alone, Tora, Take your _caddy boy_ with you." She snarled. she obviously did NOT like to be made a fool of.

Bardock fumed. He was _no ones_ caddy boy! He stalked up to the girl. "This pathetic excuse is _lucky_ I'm deciding to be his friend!" He said it in a joking matter, so Tora wouldn't be stung.

The girl just scowled and turned to her friend. "Come on Fasha, lets get out of here."

* * *

That night...

* * *

Bardock pulled the scratchy covers over his head. they were thin, and it was cold out. Tora leaned down from the top bunk.

"Dude." he began. "Those girls were sexy!"

Bardock stared at him for a moment, giving his best. "Damn-that's-gross-what-brought-that-up?" face.

"Wich one did _you _like?" Tora said with a grin. His friend blushed.

"Has it occured to you that I might not be a COMPLETE and utter pervert such as yourself?" Bardock snarled.

Tora only laughed. "Maybe." he admitted. "But which one did you like?"

Bardock rolled his eyes. "Neither." he lied, and the picture of the beautiful Naira popped into his head. His friend, on the other hand, could see right through him.

"You liked one of 'em, and I doubt it was the short-haired one. You hardly looked twice at her!"

Bardock knew what this meant, but looked away. "She was cute, I guess."

Tora's grin widened. "That proves it! if you had even _GLANCED_ at her, you'd know that she looked like she was about to punch me! But you were too busy looking at Naira! YOU like her!" He began laughing.

Bardock stood up. "So she _looked_ okay! it doesn't mean I _like_ her! Did you hear her attitude? What a dike!"

Tora was now bowled over, howling with laughter so much that he almost fell out of his bed. "Takes one to know one!"

Once he composed himself, he faced Bardock. "Dude, I went to Battle school with her. She doesn't take shit, she's girly, she has an attitude, and she's too caught up in her studies to be any fun." He looked sympathetic for a moment. "Bardock, she's bad news."

Bardock only shrugged. Suddenly he too grinned. "So, Fasha _isn't_ bad news, I suppose?"

Tora blushed. "I don't even _know _her!" he sounded flustered.

After the two had a good laugh, the schools lights shut off as they always did at 10:00. Bardock rolled onto his back.

_Naira, _he thought, _I know you're not as nerdy and boring as Tora says. Nobody THAT pretty could be a nerd, right? I just need to show you who you _really _are. _and with that, he drifted to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, 10 minutes ago in the girls dorm...

* * *

Naira cracked her back and crawled to the top bunk. She picked up her _Planetary Weather _textbook and began flipping through the pages. Then she saw him again. The boy from before. He was as clear as ever, every detail perfected in her memory. Spiky black hair falling in locks around his head, Narrow dark eyes, strong arms, that handsome face...

She sighed. Why did he keep popping up like that? He wasn't the kind of guy she ever liked. She liked the sensitive, smart, funny types, like a junior at the Army school called Tenso. She had liked him for a short time, but quickly abandoned it. Niara had never liked the joking, rude, know-it-all, angry kinds of boys that she had had the displeasure of growing up alongside. So why him? she knew his name, she had heard Tora calling him in the hallways. Bardock.

Niara groaned and buried her face in her hands.

_Oh Kami, why can't I get the obnoxious puke out of my head?_ She thought miserably.

Fasha looked up at her friend. "Is something wrong, Naira?" She asked, rather tired of listening to her buddy grumble on to herself.

Naira sighed again. "Fasha, have you ever..._loved_ anybody?

Fasha blinked. "Of course." she answered, and her friend looked at her.

"Who?" she asked.

Fasha shrugged. " A kid called Arso." she blushed. "I STILL kinda like him..."

Naira only sighed again. "Why do you like him, Fasha? Do you know?"

Fasha blinked again. "Well, he seems tough, and he always respected me for who I am. He tells it like it is, and won't back down to a challenge. I love guys like that." The short-haired girl eyed her friend closely. "Do _you _like anyone?"

Naira looked at Fasha. "Yeah... and I don't even know _why!_ He's a jerk, I don't know what it is but I can't help but like him and and hate him and-"

"Naira!" Fasha laughed. "Snap out of it! Who is this dream guy anyways?

Naira blushed dark red. "Bardock."

Fasha knew who Bardock was because she had him in her Attack Strategy class. She laughed. "For Kami's sake, Naira, he isn't _that _bad! He could be my friend! He's no Arso, but a friend at least!" She got up and patted Naira on the back. "Don't worry, you'll get over him, and even if you don't," Fasha grinned. "I think he likes you!"

Naira sniffed and then laughed. "Alright."

At that moment, the lights went out. Fasha cursed and tried to find her way back to her bunk.

Naira chuckled.

_Bardock, you can be as much of a jerk as you want, but you'll never get past me! This year, you're gonna go from school bully to school wuss!_

The girl smiled.

_Unless of course, you ask me out._

And so, she too fell asleep, in the great marble wasteland that was Army School.

* * *

**Sugoi! That was an *fairly* easy chapter to write. I imagine Bardock in his younger years...oh Kaaaaaami *Drools***

**See you in the next Chapter of ASiAS!**


	2. Chapter 2: Energy and Girls

Chapter 2: Energy and Girls

**There's a long paragraph in this that's kinda important. It *scientifically* explains how the Super Saiyan state occurs. I told you guys to read it, but you can skip over it, if you're in a rush.**

**Disclaimer: *****writes this after she finishes the chapter* Don't own DBZ. Now go 'way an' lemme sleep. *falls asleep with her head on the keyboard* *drools on the keys* Mmmm... Bardock...You real...Super...Saiy..zzzzZZZzzz...**

_~Beta read by IceKat9494, the sad, lonely Raditz fangirl~_

* * *

Bardock sprinted to class in a mad dash, almost running into a Saiyan Officer. His books were on the verge of falling clumsily out of his arms.

"Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap." he panted to himself. Quickly, he ducked into the Biology III classroom. The teacher looked coldly at him. "Bardock, you're late."

The flustered 14-year-old dropped his books at his desk. "Yeah, I know." he scowled. The teacher hadn't moved; she was expecting him to say something else. "Sumimasen, sens-...er...senpai."

The teacher glared at him for a moment, then resumed her lesson, tapping the ruler to the blackboard.

Tora looked at his tardy friend. His hair was still wet from the shower, not to mention the fact that he had overslept. This was what happened when Tora didn't wake him up.

Bardock glanced at his friend's notes and began to copy them down in his own book. Then something caught his eye. The words, in Tora's sloppy handwriting, wrote out:

_Super Saiyan__- Male Saiyan X 10 PL_

Bardock nudged his friend, intrigued.

"Tora, what is that?" He asked, tapping his pencil to Tora's notebook.

Tora shrugged. "We're about to watch a video about it, so look up, baka..."

Bardock did as he was told, and stared forward as the teacher fumbled with the tape. Finally it started.

A male voice was speaking in the video, but you couldn't see the speaker. Instead, they saw a diagram of a male Sayian.

(Dear reader, DO NOT SKIP THIS PART! We worked hard on it, alright!? I had to suffer through countless Biology lessons to type this up! Besides, it's creative! Also, all the scientific words...I give credit to my Biology III friend for that!)

"A _Super Saiyan _is a common legend told to young children," said the voice. "Assuming that such an effect of superhuman strength in any carbon based species could occur, the following would be the chemical reaction. A strong, emotional rage, stemming from a reaction in the synapses in the right side of the brain. This firing of the brain cells causes them to release a hormone called _Nasozehnrelakastrieb (NA-soh-zenn-REH-lah-KAS-Tribe)_, or, in our case, NRK. The this hormone causes the release of cells containing innumerable amounts of mitochondria, and organelle known as eksuzi, and other organelles and other hormones specifically targeted towards creating energy, which are only found within the bodies of Saiyans. These organelles and hormones work to produce vast amounts of ADP, which will become ATP after respiration. This is the main source of power, which ultimately means the cells are extremely energized and unstable, since ATP is being massed produced. They then travel through the bloodstream inside of these "super-charged" cells, bringing energy and power to the muscle and _ki-_charging tissue, and then produce more ATP until the process of becoming a Super Saiyan is complete. Certain chemical mixtures within the skin and hair cells result in the Saiyan's hair and tail to turn blonde by using the melanin stored in the hair and skin as a source of power. His power level is often multiplied by ten in this case, since the use of the melanin in the body requires an already high threshold of energy before its consumption is necessary. Also, with the mass production of ADP and ATP, since the body is not accustomed to handle such a rare increase of power, the Saiyan tends to tire out extremely easily, if the body has not yet been hardened to these chemical imbalances.. The power-inducing cells can only be found in a few rare saiyans, who are known as "False" Super Saiyans, which is the state in which the Saiyan takes on the appearance of a Super Saiyan, but the production of ATP is not fast enough. Some females _can _possess the chemical, but since the mass production genome of the cell is found on the Y chromosome, females (with no Y chromosome) are not able to go full-out Super Saiyan, but are allowed to power up rather exponentially"

Bardock scribbled the words down as they came up, extremely fascinated and intrigued by this new concept, although his head was hurting from all the new information.

_Holy Kami...so THIS is what a Super Saiyan is...times ten power...wow...just imagine if I was that strong. I would be the most powerful person in the world!_ Bardock thought to himself, on one of his I'll-be-the-strongest-person sprees again.

The loud bell signaling the end of class awoke him from his thoughts. Tora waited for him to gather his things and they walked in the hallway together.

"That was pretty cool." Tora said as they made their way outside, since it was the end of school. They would be heading over to their favorite place in town; the bar. "About the Super-Saiyan thing."

Bardock nodded. "Imagine if I was one, Tora," He said, shaking his fist in the air." I mean, I'm the descendant of Hirox, the first Super Saiyan..." However, the two boys were soon distracted by something else, or some_one_ else.

Girls. All walking in separate clusters. Bardock could tell the cliques apart. First came the popular girls, _very _pretty, with beauty only surpassed by bitchiness. Jei was at the head of them. She was the school slut, basically. The second group was the stupid girls. Girly, ditzy, mildly sluttish. Wenna looked to be the leader of this tribe.

Lastly, The best group. Only the best because it contained none other than Naira and her three friends, Fasha, Kyra, and Fenni.

Bardock and Tora stood watching, like falcons selecting prey. They never _seen _so many girls in the hallways, but it was their second week of battle school, so they never had _really_ noticed anything yet.

Since the first day of school, Bardock hadn't said anything to Naira, but he sometimes spoke with Fasha, who he had started to really like as a friend.

Fasha looked up and waved at him and Tora, in a good mood, obviously.

_Why is she so happy?_ Bardock wondered. Tora tugged his sleeve. "Uh-oh, man, look at this."

Bardock turned around to see what his friend was so petrified of. Then he saw it. A poster. Not _any _poster. in big, yellow letters it read "Freshman Dance, Saturday the 18th."

Bardocks throat caught. This was TERRIBLE! That was TWO WEEKS from now! It gave him NO options! He couldn't go alone, or he'd look like a wuss, and he was almost to the status where he was viewed as tough and unruly! Showing up alone would kill his reputation, not going at all would mean sitting in bed all night listening to the music all alone, while down the hall everybody was enjoying themselves. He had but one option; to ask a girl out. Oh Kami. He was doomed.

Tora gave a playful, devilish smile. "So..." he asked, "Who're you gonna take?"

A panicking Bardock had two options. Either take Fasha, or take Naira, but there was a problem with Naira...

Glancing over his shoulder, said "problem" was striding up to Naira right now. He was one of the "mean-and-lean" type of boys who took no crap from anyone. He had on old black and red old-style Saiyan clothes, with navy pants and black shoes, the tip colored red. Blood red. To top it all off, a lean pair of aviator shades.

Just looking at him with Naira made Bardock disgusted, but more than that. It made him pissed. He felt his Saiyan rage begin to boil, to well up. He began to claw at the wall he was holding on to, his aura very faint, but clear to his friend standing next to him. Tora leaned over to him, with clenched teeth.

"_Forget about it man! He'll kill you!"_ Tora whispered. He feared for his best friend. His temper, whenever he saw..._him_ couldn't be controlled forever!

A snarling Bardock, after looking away, finally calmed down, his blue aura fading. He had a defeated look on his face. No Naira...no love...no dance, humiliation. He couldn't even stand up to anyone, much less this big lug.

Why did he have to be so...

So...

Weak.

* * *

"So, Naira..." The boy said, taking off his shades in a slick way, "Do ya got anyone goin' to the Freshman Dance with'cha?"

Naira only looked away. "Put a sock in it and kick your furry ass out the door, Kale. I haven't decided yet, and it's most certainly not you."

Kale only turned his head to the side. He was enjoying this little game. "Why not take me? After all, I _am_ the best there is! I'm gonna be the next Super Saiyan!"

Naira pushed him away. "In your dreams!" She said with a hair flip. "It's just a story, and besides, are _you_ descended from the first Super Saiyan? I don't think so."

"Nah, Naira, I am. His name was...He...Hecox or something." He said with a nasty smirk. "I can feel myself getting tougher each day! So...who ya got in mind?"

Naira turned her head. "Well, I've got a couple. Don't need to mention their names to a low life like you, do I?"

Kale's grin faded, first into a neutral expression, then to an angry frown. He balled his fists and bore his fangs.

He made sure know one was watching, although he didn't notice Bardock. Kale grabbed Naira's wrist and pinned her to the wall.

"Listen, girly." He growled. "Nobody, y'hear, NOBODY turns down an Elite, got it? If you wanna go and hang around with low-level failures, then too bad. You're MINE, princess."

Finally Bardock could stand it no longer. He didn't care if Naira didn't like him. She deserved better than that anyways. Despite Tora's begs otherwise, he stormed over to the struggling girl and the tough, womanizing creature that loomed over her. He knocked Kale's hand off of her, leaving him shocked and disoriented. A light, furious blue aura burst to life around himself, silencing everyone in the hallways.

"Don't touch her." Bardock hissed through gritted teeth. Kale took this in for a moment, and Naira gasped.

_Bardock... came to MY rescue? He... He cared?_ She fought to keep emotion from showing in her dark gray eyes while the two boys faced off.

"Leave her alone." Bardock said again, balling his hands to fists. Kale laughed.

"Just typical that a low-level, poor mongrel like yourself would try and-"

_Smack..._

Kale staggered backward, gently touching his fingertips to his jaw. It was bruised where Bardock's fist had connected. Bardock stood tall, and his gaze traveled over his hands, shocked that he had had such audacity. He wasn't ready, however, when Kale rushed forward, slamming him to the ground. Naira screamed.

_Kami, where are the teachers?" _She thought desperately.

Bardock coughed and scrambled to his feet, then he felt a shoe kick him hard in the ribs. He collapsed again. Before the monster hit him again, something else surprising happened.

Fasha lurched forward to protect her two good friends, Naira and Bardock. She sent her knee hard up right between Kale's legs, but missed, hitting hard against his inner leg instead.

Tora rushed over to help her, as well as Borgos and Shugesh.

Bardock managed to hoist himself to his feet. Together, the five tough Saiyan soon-to-be-warriors faced the bully.

"Go away." Shugesh growled.

"Nobody messes with my friends." Brogos added.

Tora crossed his arms. "Back off, Kale." his voice was adultlike and intimidating.

Fasha nodded to him, then turned to Kale, who had always disgusted her. "It's five-one, Kale. You don't want my next kick to make its mark."

At last, Bardock took a step forward, a trickle of blood at his lip. "Now, leave Naira alone, or it'll end very badly for you." and with that, he rammed his knuckle into the elite's chest.

Kale staggered, humiliated. "Wh-whatever!" he coughed. "Who cares about a whore like her anyways, she's probably been in the pants of every guy in the school!" With that, he dashed off.

The school erupted into cheers and disbanded for their next class.

Borgos glanced at Shugesh, Fasha, Tora, and Bardock. "Y'know." he said quietly. "We make a pretty good team."

Fasha and Tora laughed in agreement and the girl walked off. Tora turned to Bardock.

"That was AWESOME!" I didn't think could do it but- Wow!" he was in total shock. He turned around and headed off to his next class. Bardock sighed and turned around. He realized she was still there. Naira. He walked up to her.

"Hey." he said quietly.

She blushed. "Hey, listen, thanks so much for that..." she trailed off and looked at her feet. "It was really brave..." Her attitude was gone, and stripped of it, she was enveloped in guilt that she hadn't helped, and she felt weak.

Bardock walked closer to her, but yet she didn't make eye contact.

"So..." he asked, raising her head to stare into his eyes. "You wanna go to the dance with me?" He blushed and grinned. He knew how loopy he looked right now.

Nara put on a half-smile. "I don't know..." She responded, taking his arm and feeling the soft material of his wrist bands. "What do I have to lose?" She spoke in a soft voice. She took his arm, unfolded his fist, and locked hands with him, placing her head finally on his shoulder, causing Bardock to deeply blush.

_Today was a good day..._ He thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3: The Lessons of Defense

**WARNING: ****LANGUAGE**

**Disclaimer:**

**SSSS: Oh no! On my other main story, I accidentally put "Discontinued" when I meant to put "On hold", plus, I don't on DBZ! Oh Bardock, can my readers ever forgive me!? **Throws herself into Bardock's arms, crying****

**Bardock: **Pats me on the back** There there, I'm sure they'll forgive you**

**SSSS: Thanks Bardock. **Kisses him on the cheeck****

**Bardock **Blushes****

* * *

Chapter 3: Defense and the Lesson

_BRIIIIII! _the bell woke the two roommates with a start.

Tora yawned. "We gotta get showers, dude, get up!"

Bardock grunted and rolled out of his bottom bunk. "Kay, just let me sleep another couple hours..."

Tora lightly poked his friend in the side with his toe.

Bardock felt pain shoot up his side, because although Tora's tap was light, Bardock was still bruised from two days before, where the whole incident with Kale occurred.

"YOW!" he yelped. "WHAT THE HELL, TORA?"

Tora realized he took a step too far. "Sorry, man. look, let's just.. go and get a stupid shower.

After the students were all showered, the two teenage boys made their way to Biology. Bardock took his seat and they looked up to the front of the room. The teacher was putting the tape in the TV. They were finishing it today, learning about the final effects of going Super Saiyan, as well as why Saiyans are always hungry.

The voice on the tape came on as usual.

"A Super Saiyan receives one more side effect of the power-boosting form." it began. "His eyes turn anywhere from green to blue, usually teal. This happens when the chemical NRA reaches the iris, where it actually mixes with the DNA. It causes the genes to change the Saiyans eyes from their natural color (Gray, brown, black, copper, etc.) to a lighter color. Plus, each young Saiyan, such as yourself, has a distinct aura color, like blue, or white. However, if someone were to reach the level of the Super Saiyan, their aura becomes a gold color, and it is quite furious. This is because of the high-rushing energy of the ATP within the cells. When the ATP is released, a bit of ATP gets leaked out, leading directly into the _ki_. When it does, it causes the aura to flare, giving it a flame appearance, and finally, it turns a golden color from the intense heat being mass produced from both the high body heat of a Saiyan and the mega-charged ATP molecules."

The tape blurred out, and a new video showed up. The teacher hit "Play" and a new video started. This one was far more upbeat, featuring the camera facing an _actual _Saiyan scientist, not just a voice.

"Hello." he said. "I am Dr. Kintra and I'm here to tell you about Saiyan eating habits. The Saiyan is a particularly hungry species, when compared to other Saianoid life-forms such as Humans from a planet called Earth, Jintans from planet Juntanikus, and the now nearly extinct Klighty people of the planet once known as Herraptyon, now known as Frieza Planet 404.

While the humans mainly get driven to eat four small helpings a day, Jintans driven to eat only one large helping every day, and Klighty people to eat twice a day, we Saiyans must eat 11 small helpings, or 7 immense ones. This is literally because of the one thing we have that other Saiyanoids do not."

Tora leaned over to Bardock and whispered "What, a tail?" The two boys bit back laughter. The voice continued.

"Saiyans can charge ki, and that requires A LOT of energy. The Saiyan needs chemical energy, found in food. Their bodies the change it to both mechanical and electrical energy. Most organisms only need to change it to mechanical, so they can eat less. Saiyans, however, who charge ki, need more food, for more energy, on top of all the other "bodily" functions. In addition-" The scientists droned on and on about the eating habits of Saiyans, which bored Bardock to no end. Putting his notes quietly aside, he pulled out a clean piece of notebook paper and, even though he wasn't good at it, started to draw.

He doodled Kale getting run over by a steamroller driven by himself. Bardock grinned at this and began doodling other images of Kale dying in terrible ways, Finally the bell rang, and the friends darted out of class. After enduring a few more lessons, it was finally lunch time.

Bardock's table was right next to that of Naira, Kyra, Fenni, and Fasha. Bardock had recently found out upon observations (and nosy questions) that Fenni and Fasha were twin sisters. Beside the point, the teenage boy figured he'd say "hi" To the girls before sitting down. When he got to their table, however, Naira wasn't there. Being closest in the group to Fasha, he tapped her shoulder. he glanced up at him.

"Hey Fash." he stammered. "Have you seen Naira."

Fasha shrugged. "I dunno. She was here a minute ago. Probably went to study or something."

Bardock nodded and took his seat. However, as lunch progressed, the girl never came. Worried, he told his friends that he was getting a drink.

Once the boy was inside, however, he snuck out of the cafeteria. He knew Naira was likely to be in the study room doing schoolwork during lunch, and he just had to check and make sure, the he could be happy. On his way to the study room, however, he heard a scream. _HER_ scream. He pelted toward the sound, which led him into the workout room.

He gasped. There she was, lying on the floor, scrambling backwards with a broken molar. In front of her, Kale. "That'll teach you to slut yourself out to a weakling instead of _me!_" He snarled.

"Hey, asshole!" Bardock shouted, "Leave her the fuck alone! What the hell did she do to you!?"

"She paired up with a bastard like you!" Kale shouted, "And I'm sick and tired of her getting together with low-levelers such as yourself! He finished, charging straight towards his opponent. Bardock only had a split second to react before being thrown against the wall, pinned to it by Kale. He brought his face close to Bardock's.

"Let's take this outside, shall we?" He said with menace in his voice. He dragged the boy by his shirt out the door and into the yard, throwing him on the ground.

"Get up!" Kale shouted. He grabbed Bardock by the hair and pulled him up to meet his eyes, but Bardock's eyes were closed. "After you're done, I'll go for Naira next. When you're out of the picture, I'll get to have a bit of fun!" He shouted. He raised his hand and prepared to ram his fist into the poor kid's gut. As fast as lightning, he launched his fist towards Bardock's gut, but he caught it an inch away from his gut. Kale tried to wrench his hand free, but it was firmly stuck. Looking at the boy again, he was caught off guard by his eyes. Instead of being a deep onyx color, they were a light, green-blue color. He swatted Kale's hand aside like it was a piece of paper, leaving him disoriented, placed his hand in front of his body, and shouted.

"**Kiai!"**He shouted, and an invisible wall of air propelled Kale across the grass, finally ramming his spine into a tree, causing him to crumple to the ground. Bardock looked over his hand to Kale, painting hard. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, and his eyes returned to their normal shade of onyx. He curled his fingers and placed his hands back at his side, walking up to Kale, finding him still sprawled across the ground. Kale got up to his legs, rubbing the blood from his mouth. He had a look of shock on his face, raising his head to stare at Bardock.

"Dude..." He began, "Your eyes changed a different color! They were a greenish-blue color! What...are you?" He stammered, crawling away.

Bardock raised his right hand, taking his thumb and pointing it at himself. "I'm the guy you don't mess with. AT. ALL. Whenever you want a thorough beating, come find me." He finished, turning on his heels and walking away."And one more thing..." Bardock trailed off, turning again towards Kale. "Don't mess with Naira either. Whenever you do, I will come find you." He finished, clenching his fist so hard that it drew a bit of blood. He averted his gaze from Kale and walked back inside.

* * *

"Naira, are you alright?" He asked, extending his hand towards Naira.

"Yeah...I should be," She responded, getting up to her feet. "Thanks for...saving me" She blushed deeply. "Again."

"Ahh, no problem." Bardock grinned. He took up her hand with his right hand and helped her up, but then she gasped.

"Your hand is all bloody!" He shouted.

"I can explain..." He began. "You see-"

Just then, Kale stumbled through the door, pointing at Bardock.

"Naira, you stay away from him!" He said, "He's a freak! His eyes can change color!"

"Naira gasped. "What color?" She asked.

"A greenish-blue color. Just...stay away from him!" And with that, Kale bolted out the door.

Naira put a finger on her chin. "Greenish-blue eyes...now where have I heard that from before?" She asked.

Bardock shrugged. "No idea..." He said. "C'mon, go to the nurse now. Let's not get that injury infected."

"H...hai." Naira responded, liming towards the Nurse's Office. Bardock, on the other hand, was headed back to join his friends.

_Greenish-blue eyes? Why does that sound so familiar? A lesson of sorts...some Legend? No...I'm not a Legend, even if I _am_ descended from Hirox..._ He chuckled to himself, thinking that he, in no way possible, could ever be a Lege-wait.

_Wait, wait, wait. Woah, woah, woah. Greenish-blue eyes...No way, it couldn't be..._He thought, finally joining his friends back outside.

"Hey," Fasha spoke up, "Where were you?"

Bardock shrugged, putting both hands behind his head in a slick manner. "Oh, nowhere, just beating up Kale and saving the day again." He grinned, closing his eyes.

"Of course..." Tora sighed, "Mister Hero is at it again."

"However, Fasha..." Bardock asked, "Since you're kind of the second smartest here, I need to ask you a question..."

"Well, kind of random, Bardock, but yeah, go ahead. Shoot."

"Well, Kale said that when I threw him against the tree with a _kiai_-"

"What!" Fenni cut in. "A _kiai_? You blew away Kale with a basic little _kiai_?"

"Mhm," Bardock confirmed. "I don't know how I did it, but somehow, Kale said my eyes turned a greenish-blue color, which somehow fueled my rage. Any ideas?"

Everyone remained silent, a look of amazing shock on their faces. "Di-di-did you say yo-y-your eyes turned gr-gr-greenish-blu-blue?" Fasha and Tora stammered together.  
"Yeah, why?"

"Holy shit man!" Tora said, "What did we literally just learn in Biology today?"

"Um, about eating habits?"

"No, the other thing!"

It took Bardock a minute to go over the notes he took in his head. _Aura, eyes changing color, ATP, wait...eyes changing color?_

"You mean...I'm a Super Saiyan!?"  
"Not yet man!" Tora laughed, "You're far from it, but now you know that it's possible for you to become one! That's pretty damn cool!" He shouted, extremely excited.

Bardock was dumbstruck. _A Super Saiyan!? Wow..._

Fenni cut in. "How can we believe you? What did Kale say before you threw him against the tree?"

"He said he would harm Naira after me." Bardock responded, clenching his fist. He would _never_ forgive Kale if he did that.

"You think you can make your eyes change again?" Fasha asked.

"Not unless Naira is in danger, I guess..." Bardock responded.

"Well, what if you imagine Naira being hurt by Kale why you're watching?" Tora suggested.

"I'd rather not," Bardock turned his head. "Especially outside where everyone is watching. Why not meet me outside after school in the out skirts? That way, I don't blow up anything, haha..." He laughed. Everyone shook their heads and agreed, and all went their ways.

* * *

Fasha was busy sitting in class,in her Biology Accelerated, listening to her male teacher drone on about Blutz waves and how they affect the tails of Saiyans. Fasha wasn't paying attention, for she was looking in her textbook about Super Saiyans and their effects on the eyes. She read the passage that caught her eyes the most in her mind.

_It _is_ possible for a young Saiyan to become a Super Saiyan, but it requires an extremely intense emotion,and even then, it's hard to bring it out. Usually, when emotions or desperation is shown within a young Saiyan, there eyes will tend to change the color of a Super Saiyan's eyes or their aura will take on a tiny hint of gold to it. If they gain more rage during this, then the transformation will be obtained, but only in dire circumstances, for example, a loved one being killed._

"..So now name something about Super Saiyans. Fasha?" Her teacher called on her, catching her off thing she just read.

"Hai, sensei, it is possible for young Saiyans to obtain the form of a Super Saiyan, but their eyes will only change color if not enough rage is present."

"Good, Fasha, I guess you've been reading after class. That is correct." Her teacher said, taking the chalk across the board. "Only their eye color will change. For a bonus, does anything else change?" He asked.

"Hai. Their aura will pick up a tiny hint of gold sometimes, but, most commonly, it will affect the eyes."

"Good! Fasha, you pay attention well! Who was the first Saiyan?"

"Hirox."

"Does he have any descendants that live today?"

"Hai, sensei, he's actually my best friend. Actually-"

The last bell of the day interupted her from her comment. All the kids packed up and ran happily outside,eager to meet up with friends or go into town. On the other hand, Fasha, headed for the outskirts, where she _hoped_ Bardock would get some answeres from.

* * *

Oooooooooohhhh, this is gonna get interesting!

Nothing to say, so...PM me or IceKat9494 for any suggestions, ect.

Stories To Read:

Attribute Affair: By ProjectSSSS123 and IceKat9494 (ID: 9141566)


	4. Chapter 4: Serving Detention

**Just so you know, the detention center is actually a huge field, about 1 1/2 football fields wide and long. There's a bunch of poles surrounding it, kind of like the Quidditch Arena in Harry Potter. Anywhose...**

**Disclaimer: **

**SSSS: Bardock, will you ever take your shirt off?**

**Bardock: What does **_**that**_** have to do with the disclaimer?**

**SSSS: *Panics* Nothing, haha.. Anyways, I don't own DBZ. If I DID, this FanFiction would be cannon (:P**

**Bardock: *Facepalms* Oh Kami... **

* * *

Chapter 4: Serving Detention

"Alright, guys, so, here's the plan. They're headed to the outskirts of town. So, we'll go out to the fields with the girl, beat her half to death, and leave her there." A gruff voice spoke.

"But why?" A much higher-pitched nasally voice spoke. "Won't that just...provoke his power more?"

"An' that's exactly what I want to happen. You saw how his eyes changed color when he threw me against the tree! It was a trick, a trick I tell 'ja! So, to prove my point, we're dragging her to the fields tonight. It'll be fun, you know." The mysterious person laughed.

"Indeed..."

* * *

Naira was outside her locker, waiting for the last bell to ring so she could go join Bardock and the rest. Meanwhile, her mind had a bunch of thoughts racing through it like the fastest spaceship. One just kept getting caught up inside her mind.

_Bardock...a Super Saiyan, eh? I doubt it. The Super Saiyan Legend is nothing more than a scary Legend used to scare young kids into training more to be "accepted" by the Legend. Feh! I like Bardock, but that's just too weird._

All of a sudden, she heard a step around the corner, and, turning her head, she saw a more-than-solemn Tora walking around the corner, Bardock dead on his heels.

"What happened?" She asked, patting Tora on the back.

"Detention..." He spoke up, "For something I didn't do. You guys are gonna have to go without me."

Bardock patted his friend on the back. "Nah, we can hold off 'till Friday. Besides, that's our day off, for once. We can do it then."

"Sure," Tora agreed, "But _you've_ never had detention _here_ before. It's nothing like the other school you went to. It's worse. They make you defeat _really_ tough opponents."

"I know," Bardock slickly said, pulling a red slip of paper out of his pocket and shoving it into Tora's face. "I can't wait."

"You...you idiot!" Tora said, slapping his hand on his head. Looking at the red slip, there were big, bold letters across the slip that read "DETENTION" (Try to imagine those letters 10x bigger). "You have NO idea what you're in store for! They'll kill you!"

"I savor the challenge, it excites me." Bardock said, Saiyan pride burning in his eyes. "Don't worry, the worst they can do to me is give me a scar, right?"  
"Uh, no." Tora answered to his fool of a friend. "If they find a need to, the people they hire _will_ kill. There's no doubt about that." He was impatiently tapping his foot, watching the clock slowly tick second by second, almost like a mental bomb waiting to explode at any given moment."Well, it's on the other side of Campus..." Tora said, nodding his head to the door. "Maybe we should get going, yeah?"

"Yeah, I guess." Bardock spoke with a half smirk. He turned towards Naira. "I'll show you on Friday, alright? Get the word to Fasha and the rest, 'kay?"

Naira shook her head. She wouldn't let the big, tough guy down! "Got it!" She said, slamming her locker and taking off around the corner, her messenger back floating and bouncing behind her. "See ya!" She called back, her voice echoing on the walls.

Tora wiped his hands together, a bead of sweat rolling down his neck. "So, yeah..." He began, slowly sneaking away, "If you...haha, need me...I'll just be, ah, be going now!" He said, hitting the ground, only to be grabbed by his collar by Bardock.

"Nu uh, you are going to fight!" He countered, holding on to a struggling and nervous Tora. "Where's your Saiyan pride, man? Not planning to, ah..." He trailed off, leaning his face by Tora's ear, "Show Kale what a baby you are, are you?"

"Hell no!" Tora shouted, leaning up, pumping both fists into the air. "I WILL WIN!" He shouted triumphantly, the words echoing off the hallways in an awkward way.

Bardock took his hand and poked a finger in his ear. "Owww..." He groaned, releasing Tora. "A little _less_ heroic next time, old pal?"

"Yeah, sorry." He put his hand behind his head in shame. "Let go, yeah?"

Bardock shook his head yes, and, with that, the two boys left to the detention area.

* * *

A loud bell signaled the end of class, and, eagerly, all the high schoolers ran out of their classes as fast as they could, chatting, eating, walking, and even smoking, for a faint trace of a burning smell hung in the air.

Fasha was rounding the corner towards the back door of the school when she bumped hard into someone else rounding the corner. Both girls fell down, rubbing their heads.

"Oh! F-Fasha!" Naira spoke up. She got to her feet, helping Fasha up as well.

"Naira! Where's Bardock? Tora?" She asked with concern.

"Detention. Both of them." Naira sighed. "Will they be OK?"  
"I'm not sure about Tora..." Fasha trailed off, "But Bardock will hopefully be alright. A lot of his bukujutsu teachers are calling him top student in their class. He'll be fine. Wanna head over there?"

"It might turn my stomach to see them all bloody." Naira shivered at the thought. "I'll just head back to the dorm."

"You don't know what you're missing!" Fasha shouted her final words as she hit the door and ran outside, dashing towards the the detention center.

* * *

As soon as Bardock and Tora stepped into the detention center, a body flew nimbly past them and slammed against the walls, catching the boys _way_ off. They both turned their heads to see the victor.

The man cracked his knuckles. "Newcomers, eh? Allow me to introduce myself. The name's Chave. I am the strongest guy on the Planet itself, and if you guys can beat me, you'll get no more detentions for the rest of the year. So, let's check your power levels." Chave adjusted his red scouter and pointed it towards the boys. "So the spiky-haired guy is 2,500, and the messy hair boy is...3,560?" The man seem impressed. _He'll give me a good match_. Chave smirked. "So, who's first?" He asked, pointing to both the boys. "You both can't beat me, and alone, you'll just be sent to your death."

Bardock stifled a laugh, giving a half smirk at Chave's last remark.

Chave caught this. "Eh, what're you laughing at, death boy? Eager to end your life as quick as you can say sorry?" He asked, holding up his fist. "_No one_ laughs at me and gets away with it. Get o'er here." He beckoned to Bardock.

"Alright..." Bardock sighed. "But don't say I didn't warn you." He took off his messenger bag, taking out his standard armor and taking off his weighted training armor. He adjusted the straps, stretching a bit.

Chave's scouter beeped once. _Weighted training clothes? Haven't seen those in ages. His power level also spiked to 3,916. Gotta watch this boy. He's serious about training._ "Alright boy, who'll make the first move?"

* * *

Naira stifled a tired yawn, her eyes watering up a bit. He laid back down on her soft bed, staring at the ceiling. She sighed. She couldn't help but worry about Bardock. Just the image of him being bloodied up and torn made her shiver and stiffen up. And yet...he was a great guy, and if he got detention on purpose, he must be really confident.

_Bardock...whatever you do, don't die. If you die, then I'll only have Kale left to go to the dance with._

* * *

"Just so you know..." Chave started as the two boys walked around in a circle, facing each other, "My power level is 4,500. I am the strongest Elite you'll ever meet. And since you're just a, _ahem_, low-leveler, I won't hold back. I'll kill you and wipe the floor with your bloody face!" He roared, charging at Bardock. He only had a second to react before Bardock got out of the way, bringing his elbow straight down on Chave's spine, crippling him for a split second. In this second, Bardock brought his foot up with great force, smacking it right into his face, leaving the Elite staggering. Bardock landed on one foot, then the other, keeping a defensive guard up instead of an offensive guard.

"C'mon, I know a petty attack like that couldn't bring you down." Bardock mocked, keeping close watch on his opponent.

Chave got to his feet, wiping the blood from his mouth. "I gotta hand it to you...you're, heh...good. But you _still_ aren't at my level!" He roared once again, charging towards Bardock. Unprepared, Bardock took a blind swing at Chave, but it was only an afterimage. He had disappeared completely from the battlefield. Bardock looked left and right to find his opponent, picking up anything, but he couldn't hear a sound. He closed his eyes to try to listen to anything at all, and finally, his instincts picked up on a gentle footstep. Behind him!

Turning around, Bardock grabbed the Elite's fist, but was unprepared for the foot colliding with his ribcage as a sickening _snap_ echoed in the grassy area. Bardock was flown towards the nearest post, finally placing both feet onto the post, and, using it as a springboard, launched himself towards his enemy. Using a tactic that Naira had taught him, he phased behind Chave, but also appeared to be in front of him. In real time, he was moving extremely fast to be in two places at once. Chave swung his fist at the front image, but it only phased out as he was launched, skidding across the ground. Bardock retreated to the other side of the area, panting heavily. The Elite had connected with one of his ribs, effectively cracking them. He was having trouble breathing but tried to remain calm. Though it was a risk, he would have to use the technique that Fasha taught him. He focused his _ki_ to the broken spot, trying to transfer energy to speed up the healing process. But of course, this posed a risk. He dropped to one knee, panting hard. He couldn't focus his _ki_ too well, and tried his hardest to heal it, but it wasn't fully healed.

_Damn..._ He thought.

Chive stifled a laugh. "Are you done already? If you continue, you'll die!" He shouted. He rushed towards the boy, grabbing him by the neck and lifting him above his head, choking him hard. "Strongest top student...yeah right! You aren't even tough enough to stand up to me, much less anyone else! Give up trying to be a Saiyan!"

Bardock was catching his comments, but was trying to remain calm and heal his injuries, but, at last, he couldn't. He lost focus of his _ki_ and dropped slump, feeling himself blanking out.

_Is this...how I die? Is it..._

"Bardock!"

All Saiyan heads, including said Saiyan, turned towards the door to see Fasha standing in the doorway, and behind her, Naira."Don't lose!" Naira yelled.

That snapped Bardock back into place, restoring his confidence, and his energy. Powering up, he blew Chave away towards the other end of the field, charging nimbly towards him, grabbing his collar, and throwing him into the air. He brought his elbow down onto his stomach, letting him hit the ground. Bardock stayed in the air to see if his opponent would give up. Well, of course he wouldn't! Chave got up and skyrocketed upward towards Bardock, but this time, the boy was prepared. He had secretly been gathering energy within his hands. The energy sparked to life, creating a blue sphere of dense _ki_ in his right hand. He knocked Chave down with his foot, aimed, and shouted.

**Final Spirit Cannon!**

He launched the sphere of _ki_ towards the Elite, and the Elite only had a split second to look up and notice the boy before he took the attack head-on. A minor explosion followed the energy, leaving Bardock in a post-throwing position, panting hard. He winced, for his ribs were still broken.

But, alas, his opponent hovered up to him, facing him dead in the eye.

"Alright," Bardock sighed, "You're really good. You're the first one to force me to use my Final Spirit Cannon. But of course, we're not done yet, are we?" He asked, cocking his head. He tugged off his torn armor, letting it drop to the ground. He took a deep breath, filling himself with renewed energy. He gave another confident smirk.

"What's so funny?" Chave commented. "Next you're gonna tell me that you can mask your true power like an Elite? Well boy, this IS my full power! Why not use yours?"

"You sure?" Bardock responded, connecting with his _ki_ center. "You'd probably be half dead by the time I'm done, you know. I hope you said your prayers."

"Well kid." Chave uncrossed his arms and put them at his side. "Show me what you can do."

"Watch your scouter." The boy remarked. And with that, he let out a furious yell, unmasking his power and connecting with his _ki_ center. Releasing the _ki_ all at once, he emitted a furious, blue flame around himself, his power level spiking up to-

"5...5,000?" Chave was shocked out his mind. "It's busted!" He took off his scouter, crushing it in fury. "There's no way a kid like you could be that strong!" He spat, looking at the boy dead in the eyes. He was proven wrong, however, when Bardock brought his elbow into the Elite's gut, finally ramming him upwards with a kick. He flew above the Elite, hitting him with his elbow and throwing a blast of _ki_ at him. Finally, he charged all of his energy into his right fist and slammed his fist into the Elite's gut, creating a big dust cloud. He drew away his now semi bloodied fist, panting hard. That last attack took all of the energy he had gathered. But after that attack, the Elite rolled onto his side, groaning.

After taking a deep breath, Bardock extended his hand towards the Elite. He wasn't feeling pity for the guy, far from it. But people do help other people. He helped the Elite up onto his feet.

"Better get you and your humiliated self to a healing pod stat." Bardock commented, crossing his arms. "Those wounds will get infected if left unchecked."

"This isn't over, pal." The Elite deeply spat. "Next time we meet, I will kill you _and_ the girl behind you." He directed to Naira.

"Don't you _EVER touch Naira_" Bardock threatened deeply, his Saiyan rage welling up inside of him. "If you want her, you go through me." He pointed to himself. "Now leave!" He shouted, emitting a one-second blue aura around himself. Humiliated, the Elite flew off.

Turning around, Bardock noticed Naira looking at him. Her eyes drew up from his bloodied stomach up to his face, where it was almost unrecognizable. She took off towards Bardock, letting him lean on her shoulder. She gave him a small kiss to the neck, helping him along the way to the nurse.

Behind him, Tora crossed his arms and faced Fasha. "You may not like him, but you gotta admit. Bardock's one hell of a leader."

* * *

**SSSS: I'm trying to imaging Bardock without his armor on. Oh! *Daydreams, or rather, Nightdreams in front of her computer about his well-muscled check***

**Bardock: Uh...**

**SSSS: Hai?**

**Bardock: Can I have my armor back?**

**SSSS: IIE!**

**Bardock: OH COME ON!**


	5. Chapter 5: Blocked

**So, some people are trying to tell me that I made Bardock too overpowered. If this is the case, then how come he has a power level of 10,000 AND can become a Super Saiyan? Huh?**

**Oh, and you can call EoB "non-canon", but it's possible to scientifically explain why it can happen, but I'll leave that for the footnote.**

**Disclaimer:**

**SSSS: *Comes in dancing to "Power of Love***

**Naira: Oh, SSSS! Just because I helped him to the Nurse doesn't mean-**

**SSSS: That's the Powwwwwer of Love! *Dancing***

**Bardock: And this is the disclaimer?**

**SSSS: I don't own DBZ, but I wish I did. It reminds me of Back To The Future. In fact... *Starts singing Back In Time***

**Naira: ENOUGH! *Attempts to punch SSSS, but she merely blocks the punch.***

**SSSS: Alright, haha...**

* * *

Chapter 5: Is This It?

The Nurse was out doing something else (so people say), so Tora's friend, Katt, was asked to take care of Bardock, for she was studying under medicine, which, in Saiyan terms, was using her _ki_ to heal wounds.

"Hmm..." She hummed to herself, placing both her hands onto Bardock's back. She focused her _ki_ into her hands, creating a small, blue circle around her hands. "You got minimal damage internally. You got a broken rib..." She moved her hands. "Nothing else, thank Kami it's only one broken rib. It'll only take a few minutes." She focused a bit more _ki_ into her hands. "While we're on the topic of injuries...explain what happened to get you all bloodied and torn. You must be strong, nya..."

"Wait, wait...nya?" Bardock commented, turning his head to look at Katt for the first time. "Nya?"

Tora rubbed his head. "You see, Katt is the result of placing Earthling cat cells inside a Saiyan bloodstream. She's a cool girl though. She's a really powerful healer."

"That's right, Tora-san, you know best." She smirked, showing small fangs. "You may not notice, but I also have cat ears!" She twitched both her small ears, letting them point upwards. Her ears suddenly flattened, and her eyes grew wide. She made a small, almost inaudible hiss. She moved her hands down Bardock's back, stopping at the area directly by his _ki_ center.

"Wow...wow..." She was dumbstruck. "Um, I don't mean to ask, but, personally...do you have any relation to Hirox by any chance?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Bardock looked over his shoulder at Katt. "Seriously, why?"

"Um...I don't mean to ask again, but...have your eyes changed color in the past week or so? Any changes in aura color?"

"Not aura color." Bardock declined, "But last Monday, while I was taking down Kale, he _did_ say I had green-blue eyes, but that was after he told me he would hurt Naira." He clenched his fists on his ripped pants, trying to force the memory away and suppress it.

"That explains why your _ki_ center is so out of whack. Literally. It's almost like..." She held her tongue, drawing her hands away, "You're fighting internally with yourself, nya. Don't do anything to connect to this, not right now." She spoke seriously.

"But why?" Bardock questioned, turning to face Katt.

Katt flattened her ears, hissing in Bardock's general direction. "If you try to bring out any of that _ki_, you will...well, let's just say it would be bad, nya." She pushed that thought away. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah..." Bardock spoke after doing a self-check. "So, you're a healer...cat?"

"Just call me Katt." She purred. "I don't mind, nyaa. Anything else bothering you?"

"Well, the Elite I was fighting broke my ribs, but that was it. Now, what to do about my armor..."

Naira put a hand up. 'I got it covered. One of my friends makes armor. I'll just ask him for a special order. In the meantime, you'll have to deal with your weighted training armor."

"No problem." He pulled out his messenger bag and put the armor on which was surprisingly lighter. Of course, Katt noticed his confused expression. She stifled a mix between a laugh and a purr.

"A Saiyan's zenki ability is pretty cool. Every time you recover from a really, really bad injury, your power level goes up. We're the only race with that ability. But please," She begged, "DO NOT try to bring out your full power, not until you're fully healed. And if anything else happens, feel free to come to me." She meowed. "I'm always here."

"Thanks so much, Katt." Tora spoke. He reached into his bag, pulling out a ball of yarn. "It's a gift for you."

Katt gasped, holding out her clawed hands. Tora threw the ball of yarn at her,and she caught it, staring at it for a moment, and meowing in pleasure towards Tora. "Thank you, nyaaa!" She ran back into her bedroom, purring and playing with the ball of fuzzy yarn.

"Well..." Naira sighed, "I'd had enough crazy news for one day. Fasha and I are headed to bed. See ya', boys, especially _you_." She ran up to Bardock, placing her head on his shoulder. "Feel better, Bardock." She snuggled a bit, then ran out the door to catch Fasha. Once they were gone, Tora broke the ice,

"Why do get the girls and I don't!?" He complained.

"Maybe because I'm a Super Saiyan secretly and I am related to Hirox AND I'm in love with the most popular girl in school?"

"Yeah, well..." Tora scuffed his foot on the ground, "I have Fasha."

"Forget it." Bardock stopped his friend. "Let's head to bed."

Tora gave a sad, exasperated sigh. "Hai..." He followed Bardock, his tail drooping a bit.

* * *

The next day...at lunch

* * *

"Newest issue of "Hiroxian Times" is hot off the press!" A boy shouted, filling up the place where the papers were kept. A long line formed to grab the paper and read the newest articles. Katt just happened to be walking by, but her ears perked up with interest at the sight of the paper. She suppressed the urge to rip the paper and walked over to the stack, grabbing the nearest paper. She unfolded it and looked at the front article, but then her smile faded. Her ears went flat. This article...

_Nyaa...this isn't good._ She thought at she made her way to the back area of campus.

* * *

Bardock put up a foot against the stone walls of the school, putting his hands behind his head in a slick manner. As a joke, Tora came up and stuck a stick in his mouth, claiming that it made him look cool. He was now nursing a bump on his head.

"It was a joke, man! A joke!" He yelled, but then he turned his head and caught the attention of Katt.

"Well, _this_ isn't a joke." She handed the paper to Tora. He read the first sentence of the front article, then his eyes grew wide. "Not a joke?"

"Not a joke." Katt followed up. "Pass the paper to your pal."

"Alright..." Tora stammered as he reluctantly passed the paper to Bardock. He read the title and immediately, he was seething his hatred.

GIRL KIDNAPPED ON CAMPUS!

Last night, a girl was kidnapped by five unknown seniors and was dragged, apparently half dead, do the outskirts of the Planet, where she is rumored to be dead. There is no information on the whereabouts of these seniors or what their names are, but the name of the girl has been discovered by her friend, and that name is-

"_NAIRA." _ Bardock seethed with hatred. He was completely speechless. "I bet it was Kale. I swear to Kami!" He stood up. "I'm going to find that sonofabitch and have the giddy pleasure of shoving my fist down his throat and making sure that not one scrap of him is alive when I'm done." He clenched his fist so hard that it drew blood. "He's DEAD!"

"Woah, hold up there!" Katt beckoned with her hands, leaving her ears flat on her head. "You can't go and save her, not right now. To defeat all of his comrades, you're gonna need your power, and you can't even draw out any _ki_ right now. It's too much of a risk!"

"Isn't there _any_ way to reverse it, or speed up the process!?" He yelled towards Katt. "This is _my_ girlfriend we're talking about! If I can't do a damn thing about this, then how can I even fight, or show myself to the world!?"

Katt gave an exasperated sigh, looking towards her feet (or paws). "There _is_ a way, but it poses a risk to both you and me."

"I'll do it." Bardock instantly responded, not even considering the outcomes. "For Naira."

Katt smirked, showing her fangs. "For a Saiyan, you're deeply compassionate, nya. Anyways, it's a extremely complicated method, and even with my mastery of healing, it's pretty difficult. What I need to do is focus every single liter of _ki_ I have and mix it with the center of _your ki_ area. The problem is...if I fail at this...you'll die. I'm gonna need your _ki_ as well, and it'll take awhile, but if I'm successful, then your control will be reestablished. Up for the risk?"  
Of course, his best friend declined. "Don't do it man! You can't go and sacrifice your life for just one girl! You'll find another!"

"There _is_ no other." Bardock whipped his head around to face his friend. "There will never be another. I'm willing to take any risk necessary." He turned back to Katt. "Alright, I'll do it."

"'Kay." Katt answered. "Meet me in my dorm at night time, and make sure you can focus a little bit of _ki_ before you come."

"Fine."

* * *

"He'll come and save me, just you wait! He's a Super Saiyan!"

"Hehe...sure, princess, and I'm the King of Saiyans. That boy's eye-changing-color thing is nothing more than a trick. It's just a stupid Legend to scare kids is all!"

"You know, when he gets here, he's gonna be pretty mad."

"And so will I. I've become stronger since our last confrontation. This time, I'll kill him!"

_Oh...no! Bardock...I hope you've gotten stronger too!_

"But you know.." A fizzled _ki_ shock was heard. "I have other means of torture..."

"No, please! NO!"

* * *

"So, man, what did Katt say again? Focus your _ki_?" Tora questioned his best friend, looking over his pillow to stare at the boy, who, apparently, was being distracted from doing so.

"Tora, c'mon, let me concentrate." The boy grunted. _Back to work._ He attempted to connect with his main _ki_ center, but, for some reason, it appeared to be blocked. He tried pulling out a little bit of _ki_, and that seemed to be working fine. _At least I can draw out a bit..._ He thought to could feel his aura tingle his skin a bit.

"Well?" Tora questioned.

"Yeah, it's all good." Bardock responded back. "Alright, I'm headed to Katt's dorm, which apparently is right down the hall." He opened the door to the dorm, looking left and right. He then ran down the left side, keeping a close watch on the corners for guards. He then took off running towards the room at the corner, the only room with lights on. As soon as he tocuhed the door, he flet something hit inside his head, like a dizzy spell.

"_AH! H-h-help! Bardock!"  
_

Bardock shook his head to shoo the thought away. _What was that?_ He asked himself. He silently rapped on the door, and walked inside to find a quiet Katt meditating.  
"It was a vision of the future." She answered his question as she opened her eyes. "Someone calling out for you. Anyways...let's get this over with. This might sound weird, but I need you to take your armor off and sit down like you did yesterday, with your back to me."

"Don't let me catch you peeking..." He told her, laughing a bit. He took off his weighted armor, stretching a bit. He felt _way_ lighter without it on. He took a seat on the bed, his back to Katt. Katt then proceeded to place both her hands, one on top of the other, directly on his _ki_ center and, once again, feeling it all gnarled inside.

"So, here's how it'll work. You'll feel your _ki_ attempting to release itself, and I want you to keep suppressing it until I say 'release'. With each passing moment, it will become harder, but since you have the control of an Elite...well...let's just say it might be harder than you think." She focused her _ki_ into the palm of her hands, and fired away.

Instantly, Bardock felt his _ki_ attempting to release itself on it's own, and he suppressed it the best to his ability. Like Katt had said, with each passing moment, it became increasingly difficult. And within a minute, almost unbearable.

Katt could also feel the change."Thirty more seconds, alright? I'm not...quite...done." She poured all of her _ki_ into her palms, and finally...just like that, it was over. "Alright, you're good to go, now...release!"

As told to do so, Bardock stopped suppressing his energy, and, sure enough, he was able to establish control over it once again. Once he put his energy under control, he slumped forward, panting extremely hard.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, but now you need to rest, and in the morning, you'll be fully healed again, that I can guarantee. You just need to relax." She flicked her ears a bit, listening to (and this will sound weird) his heartbeat to detect any diffusions within his body and, detecting a fast heartbeat, offered to help him back to the dorm. Without question, Bardock concurred.

* * *

"Th-tha-thanks, Katt." Bardock weakly sat down on his bed. "But I need to go sa-save Naira now."

"Can't allow that." Katt shook her head. "If you try facing Kale now, if that's her captor, then you'll just be asking to die. You're body just needs to get back to it's norm. Tomorrow, you can go and," She sighed, a fanged smile growing on her face, "Shove your fist down his throat." She laughed and purred at the same time. "'Kay, nighty-night!" She waved to the boys, leaving the room and sneaking to the left of the pitch black hallway."

"Aww, I forgot to ask her about my vision!" Bardock suddenly cursed at himself. "Oh, well, it's probably nothing. G'night, Tora." Bardock finished as he rolled on his side. The lights switched off, but his mind was still racing.

_That voice..._

_Help!_

_Was none other than..._

_Bardock!_

_Naira...!_

* * *

**So, now comes the fun part.**

**EoB can scientifically be explained, and it might be confusing, but try to follow along.**

**You see, whenever a planet suffers a fate of becoming a Supernova, or literally, the core collapsing from the inside out, many gases and elements are released, including iron, hydrogen, and uranium. With a mix of gasses and chemicals, it is possible that, with enough force of gravity, to burn a person in a split second.**

**Now comes the weird part. In only one known case, after a faraway planet became a Supernova, scientists watched this planet, and noticed a distortion of waves around this distant planet, almost like what a heat wave appears to look like. With a mix of chemicals and the heat from the core being released all at once, it somehow was able to create a time distortion around the Planet, but only for a split second.**

**Now, if you fell into a Planet's core with another just-as-hot Supernova pressing against you, this distortion might be likely. It could be possible that this distortion bent the fabric of time, creating a rip in time and, ultimately, sending Bardock back in time.**

***Deep breath* But who knows? It's just a Theory, a SSSS Theory. Thanks for reading. Now let me sleep and dream about Bardock.**


	6. Chapter 6: 水

**Disclaimer:**

**SSSS: I've decided to do song requests for people now. I find a song to go along with the Chapter, and it helps.**

**Bardock: Do I ask why?  
SSSS: I don't know. *Huffs* I'm bored. And besides, rock music fits you well, Bardock-san! :3**

**Bardock: Name one song.**

**SSSS: Time Of Dying by Three Days Grace. A kid I used to know a while back made a AMV about it on YouTube. It has, like, 200,000+ views. You have a lot of fangirls Bardock.**

**Bardock: Don't let them be anything like you...**

Chapter 6: 水

Tora felt a hand touch his shoulder, then tap him with a finger.

"Tora!" Bardock shouted. "Get up! You'll be late for the assembly."

Tora moaned and climbed deeper into his sheets. "I don't think I can." He sniffed. "I feel sick today." As if to prove that point, he sneezed a bit, rubbing his nose on his shirt. "I feel like I'm gonna be sick. Just go without me..." He dug his head into his pillow, covering it with his sheets.

Bardock gave a concerned look at his friend. "Want me to get Katt to look at you?"

"Just let me sleep..." He sighed, his voice muffled by the sheets.

Bardock tried to beckon his friend, but to no avail. Finally, Bardock concurred and left Tora in the dorm. He then took off in the direction towards the auditorium.

'_Hope he's alright..._ He thought to himself.

* * *

"Hmm..." Fasha thought out loud. "I wonder if Tora's alright. He seemed sick yesterday in class."

"Aw," Fenni spoke, patting Fasha on the back. "I'm sure Bardock and him'll show up. In fact, here's Bardock now." She pointed to him quickly rounding a corner, but he was alone. As soon as he stopped in front of the girls, Fasha spoke up.

"We're missing a guy." She spoke the obvious.

"He said he felt like he was gonna be sick. I didn't want to deal with it. And I also didn't want to miss the assembly."

"What's it about" Fenni asked.

"They said that some great master is gonna show up. And-"

"As usual, you're gonna recklessly pick a fight with him?" Fasha finished. "Haven't you gotten enough broken ribs?"

"Heh, Fasha, you know me well." Bardock put his hands behind his head. "The more injuries I get, the more my power level will raise. And then I can kill Kale with ease. He won't get away with what he did, that's for sure." He clenched his fists.

And finally, the kids, along with the whole school, made their way into the auditorium, where there were told to silence their scouters and all the stuff that Bardock had heard plenty of times. And at last, the master was introduced.

The senior began. "His name is Mizu. They say he is the only living man today that was alive during the Saiyan-Tuffle War. He's also blind, but mastered the art of feeling one's _ki_ to find them. Here he is." He beckoned to a man already worn from age. He walked with a cane and both his eyes were closed. He also wore a light blue robe. He stopped in the middle of the stage and stroked his long beard, turning his head from left to right as if he could actually see the audience. He then spoke in a raspy voice.

"One of you in here is destined to become the strongest Saiyan on the Planet in 20 years." That caused commotion, but the old master then silenced everyone by tapping his cane. "He's also the strongest one in the room." Mizu's head turned to identify this strong source, and his head finally rested in the general direction of (guess who) Bardock.

One kid shot his hand up, snickering that the master couldn't see him.

"I can see you." Mizu spoke. "I can also see you sticking your middle finger at me behind your back and the knife so very concealed in your pocket."

The kid was astonished. He had a look on his face that pretty much said "How did he know?"

Another kid shot his hand up and asked a question. "Were you blind from birth?"  
Mizu shook his head. "I was blinded because of my betrayal to the Tuffles. I was captured and forced to work for them, but I went back to my fellow Saiyans. I wasn't just blinded, however. Both of my eyes were forcibly ripped out and used in a deadly machine created by the Tuffles."

Everyone oohed and ahhed at this fact, but one kid spoke up in disbelief. "I don't believe that you're blind. Open your eyes and show us the proof."

Some of the kids agreed, while other kids, mostly the girls, said no. But Mizu only smiled.

"Young man, you don't need proof. As long as you believe in the facts and separate it from fiction, then the things that seem to be true are true."

After a few kids raised their hands and asked questioned, Bardock got a turn.

"Are you a descendant from Hirox?" He asked, cocking his head.

Mizu smirked. "Hmhm...the answer to that question would be yes..." He sighed.

"Are you a Super Saiyan then?" He asked. That silenced the whole crowd as all their eyes rested on Bardock. They looked at him funny.

"There's no reason to stare at the kid." Mizu spoke, tapping his cane to get the kid's attention. "He's a good Legend believer. His ancestors have influenced his life and blessed him." He stopped for a moment as silence ensued. "But to answer your question...would be yes. Yes I am. But before you go tripping over disbelief, you could say that I _was_ a Super Saiyan. I experienced what it was like many times. But, as my _ki_ center decreased with age, I lost the ability to do so. It is strange that _you _are the one to ask this question." He pointed at Bardock. "Young, new generation of Hirox. You have it in you." And with that, Mizu turned on his heels and walked off stage, slowly striding towards the exit.

Bardock looked on, caught up in speechlessness. _Is he really telling the truth or bullshitting it all? I have to find out. _And with that, Bardock snuck away from the crowd and followed Mizu.

* * *

Bardock looked around the corner to where a door led to a great cliff outside of the school. At the other end of the cliff was a roaring waterfall, swiftly moving at each second like a legendary water dragon. Mizu sat at the precipice of the cliff, listening to the waves reach the bottom and flow into the ocean. Indeed, it was a pretty sight. Bardock wondered how the old man was able to see so well, with only the sense of energy. Surely such a feat was impossible, but Mizu had already proven it.

Mizu shifted his head slightly to the right. He stayed silent for a few seconds. "You're that kid that called me a Super Saiyan, yes?" He spoke, turning around. His eyes were still closed.

To test his theory, Bardock nodded his head yes without making another sound. Mizu gave a smile. "I see, so you are. Come. Sit." He patted the ground right beside him. After Bardock didn't move, the old master spoke up again. "I won't kill you or anything." He quietly laughed.

Extremely reluctant at first, Bardock began to slowly move forward, standing at the edge of the precipice. He looked out to the waterfall. In all his days of passing it, he never got a good glance it. He stood there for a few seconds, taking in the sights of the water and of the shimmering ocean, turning a crystal clear blue in the daytime sky. He moved a bit closer to Mizu, finally sitting down cross-legged. Mizu turned his head towards Bardock, not speaking for a moment which seemed like an eternity. Finally, he spoke.

"I didn't answer all your questions, did I?" He asked, looking back to the water. "I can read the confusion in your emotions." He stretched his hands out in front of himself. "Mental waves come crashing down upon me, revealing their hidden secrets. What do you want to ask me, dear boy?"

Bardock tapped his pointer fingers together. "Um, my name is...Bardock, first off. And I wanted to ask you something about Super Saiyans."

"Well," Mizu chuckled, "What do you want to ask me?"

"Everything you know about it." Bardock turned his head to face Mizu. "Just out of curiosity."

After that, Mizu didn't talk nor move for a few long seconds. He then stroked his beard. "Something bothering you?"

Bardock sweatdropped. "N-no! Nothing's bothering me, what would be bothering me?"

"To me, it seems like you...lost something. Or some_one_."

Bardock shrugged, trying to look indifferent. "It's not important."

Mizu shook his old head. "I can tell from your aura that it is _very_ important, and that that's the reason you want to know about Super Saiyans. So, what would you like to know about them?"

Bardock looked at his feet. His secret could be kept no longer. The old man was too wise. "Okay, I admit it. Two days ago, my..." He blushed, hugging his legs. "Girlfriend was kidnapped."

Mizu silently chuckled to himself. "And thus the truth floweth forth. Why keep it a secret?"

"Because I could've gone and rescued her by now, but...well...I-"

"-Want to be stronger to defeat the people associated with it?" Mizu finished the young warrior's words. "My boy, you _are_ strong. I have no doubt that you could beat them. Why are you so afraid to do so?"

"Because if I screw it up, it'll all be worse! I'll have done Naira no favors, if I fail to beat them, they'll kill me!" Bardock flustered. His voice then became softer. "n' they'll kill her..."  
Mizu spun around to face the the young boy and placed both his hands on his shoulders. He spoke in a serious tone. "They _won't _kill you. They _can't _kill you. I know that you will do _everything _in your power to stop them _if_ they try to kill her." He gently shook the boy. "You aren't as strong as you think...and if you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything." He turned back to the waterfall, thinking for a second. "Take the humble waterfall in front of you. Go ahead and look."

Bardock shrugged and, having nothing better to do, turned towards the waterfall.

"This waterfall was formed many years ago because of a heavy downpour. Sure, because of the glaciers that moved in, the rocks at the top were hard to move." He pointed with his hand, following the path of the cascading water. "But it didn't give up, oh no. It pushed those rocks aside and let the waters flow down into the shimmering ocean." He put his palm out. "Do you see what I am saying?"

The young boy rubbed his head. "I'm not good with analogies..."

"You are like the waterfall before it flowed over the edge and your problems are the rock. If you try your hardest, then you can move the rock and accomplish what you previously forsook, or thought was impossible."

"So, in other words, if I face my fears, then I'll win?" The boy questioned.

Mizu gave a curt head nod. "Yes." He replied.

"But...what if they kill me?" Bardock shook his head in fear.

Mizu tapped the boy in the chest, a bit forcibly. He turned his head to look at the boy. "You _won't and can't _lose." He spoke in a deep tone. "You cannot let yourself down or the world will crash upon yourself like millions of bricks all at once." He drew back his finger, leaving the boy a bit flustered, rubbing his chest.

_Wow..._He thought to himself, _He's _really_ strong!_ Bardock turned back towards the waterfall. "I need to...ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Can you turn into a Super Saiyan?"

Mizu gave a sigh. "No. Old age has caught up with me, boy. I can't control my _ki_ center as fluently as I could before."

"You know..." Bardock wondered out loud. "I've always wanted to see...what it feels like. Not just the normal energy we carry inside ourselves, but...like a Super Saiyan's energy. So...I was wondering if you could...like...-"  
"Transfer a bit of the energy over to you?" Mizu offered. "I can't turn fully into a Super Saiyan, but I'm positive I can bring out a tiny bit of energy." Mizu directed his gaze back over the precipice. "Is it because you want to know the feel of it for future events, or because you want to actually bring out as much energy as you can during your 'damsel-in-distress' rescue?"

Bardock sighed. "Ah...a little bit of both." He smirked.

Mizu smirked back. "Alright..." He sighed, "But if the energy is too much for you...just let me know."

The elder rested a hand on the teenager's chest. "Now hold still." He warned as he flooded long-neglected energy through his wrists, and finally out his hands and into Bardock's _ki _center.

The boy gasped as rich strength poured through his veins. It was only bearable for a moment, however, when pain began gripping his chest. It felt as though his lungs would explode, and his head was throbbing miserably. He found it hard to control himself, difficult to keep from firing the foreign energy out of his system. But he had to take as much of it as he could.

_For Naira! _He promised himself.

As the elder was aware of the boy not being able to contain the energy, he drew back his hand, letting the energy circulate in the teen's body. And at a lack for better words, this made things a bit more difficult.

And at last, the foreign energy mixed with Bardock's own _ki_, giving his pulsing aura a tinge of gold and making the tips of his hair gold as well, giving it a rising, flame-like appearance.

But this was only for a second. Everything reverted back to normal as the elder tapped the boy's chest and quickly removed the energy. Bardock felt extremely faint and couldn't even concentrate. He felt every square of his vision being darkened, his mind numbing, and at last, he coughed up a bit of blood and lost consciousness, losing his footing and delving into the clear blue waters below him.

Bardock splashed into the foaming torrent. He fought to the surface, but was knocked back down by another wave. He flailed pathetically into whichever direction he thought was up. Of course, he was disoriented from the energy transfer and his guess was wrong. With a great _thud,_ his head smacked against a rock, and he lost consciousness, letting his body inhale the roaring waters with which he was trapped.

Mizu sensed this, and, despite old age, took off and flew down to the surface.

"Bardock!" He rasped. "Where are you?"

He finally located the boy's _ki _signal, and beelined to the spot.

_About fifteen feet below... _Mizu observed.

With a great roar, the old man plunged below the sea. He searched with his hands until he found Bardock's collar. Holding fast, he shot out of the water and back to his lookout. In one arm, the boy, an inch from life.

He summoned up his energy once again and smacked the boy's chest as hard as he could. Bardock shot up, coughing up a mixture of salty water and blood, leaning on the ground. He fought for air, but all that came out was water and blood, and at last, he was able to get oxygen into his system. He sputtered and croaked, taking a deep breath and laying down on the ground. He was panting the hardest he had ever panted before. He looked up to the old man. But once again, his vision began to fade as he slumped onto the ground, passing out.

Mizu shook his head. How was the boy going to complete his mission, when he couldn't grasp half of his potential?

The elder scooped up the teenager and carried him toward the school nurse.

* * *

When Bardock came to, he was lying in Katt's dorm. She turned her gaze towards him and she slapped a paw to her chest, sighing heavily "Thank Kami you're awake!" She sighed. "When Mizu brought you in...I thought...you were dead!"

"He _was_ dead." A bedraggled boy answered. Bardock couldn't really turn his head; he was completely stiff. But he recognized the voice as Tora's. He still sounded like he had a cold.

"Like you said, Katt, his heart had stopped." He pointed to his best friend. "So how come he's alive?"

Everyone turned to Katt for her ideas, but she only shook her head, letting her ears float left and right. "It's impossible to revive someone, or, even more so, them reviving on their own. The only one that could possibly revive anyone was Hirox, the first Saiyan. He was able to utilize his Super Saiyan aura. He discovered that the golden aura had some degree of healing powers. So he pushed it to it's limits and he was able to bring back someone from the death." She put a paw up. "However, Hirox's descendants CAN use this power, but it requires intense training, pushing the body, mind, and spirit way past it's limits. And like I said, only Hirox could do this."

Bardock looked back up to the ceiling. "Yeah well, he's not alive anymore. So who's left? It's not me, we've established that ground rule." Bardock sat up and looked around the room. "Tora's not a descendant of Hirox. Katt can heal, but she can't revive, Fasha, well, I'm not sure. And Naira..." He clenched his pants. "Let's not get to that."

The room stayed silent for a few minutes. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts about this, except for Katt. She was distracted by thoughts of yarn. But otherwise, everyone was deep in thought.

And at last, Bardock broke the ice.

"Mizu?" He asked. "Could it have been him?"

And all his friends gave him mysterious looks. Fasha spoke up. "Uh...no. Where'd you come up with _that?" _She spoke in disbelief. "He specifically told us he wasn't a Super Saiyan anymore."

Katt snapped back to reality at that sentence end. "Fasha. Do you even pay attention in Biology? No matter how old a Saiyan is, they can always turn into a Super Saiyan at will if they have already mastered the state."

"Where's Mizu? I need to have word with him" Bardock spoke in a serious tone. He stepped out of bed, the top half of his chest bandaged. "I need to tell him something. _Now_."  
""Um...can you calm down? Just because he lied-" Katt began.

Bardock rounded on Katt. "He tried to _kill_ me with an energy transfer." He slowly walked towards the doorway. "Where was he last?"

"To the left." Katt pointed with one of her claws.

Bardock stormed out the door, down the hallway, calling the old man's name. There was no avail, and the halls stood silent.

The teenager gripped his hands into his hair and tugged, giving a frustrated yell. "Why is nothing making sense!?"

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, one that belonged to someone who hadn't been there a moment ago.

Bardock whipped around. "MIZU!" He snarled.

The wise elder cocked his head. "Yes?" He asked.

"You DO realize that you almost killed me!?" The boy thought for a moment. "No, Katt said I was dead...YOU KILLED ME!" He shouted. Before Bardock could shout another word, the elder grabbed the boy by the shirt and dragged him against Bardock's will to to the same place they had been a moment ago. On the cliff.

Bardock staggered backwards and pointed at the elder. "You killed me! You wanted me dead, didn't you!?"  
"No." The elder responded. "_You_ wanted the energy, so if it's anyone's fault, it's yours. I told you that if you couldn't handle it, to let me know. Clearly you didn't."

"You think I would give up!? A SAIYAN!?" The boy shouted. "If anything, you could've told me that the energy would be hard to contain!"

"And what good would that have done?" The elder asked, completely calm. "You still would have taken the energy?"  
"Not if I knew I would DIE!" The boy shouted again. "If you hadn't showed up-"

"-Then you would have never gotten the feeling of the Super Saiyan state." Mizu finished. "Boy, you should be grateful to me. Respect your elders."

"I ain't givin' you shit!" The boy rejected. "All you did was kill me!"

"And revive you."

Bardock was going to go on to another rambal, another shout, but the last sentence made him shut his mouth altogether. He squinted his eyes. "You...what?" He asked.

Mizu smirked, and, in the blink of an eye, sped away to kami-knows where. Bardock looked up to the sky of where the sparkle was that the elder was last seen at. He put a hand to his heart. _He...revived me? What...no way. No fucking way! You can't revive someone!_ The boy shot his arms up and shouted. "ARGH!...WHERE THE HELL IS KATT!?" He asked himself. Quickly, he ran back inside to Katt's dorm and slammed the door open, scaring everyone within the room. Katt's ears slapped against her head at the confusion of Bardock.

"Hai?" She asked.

"Katt." Bardock began. "Can. You. Revive. Someone?" He split the words up into their own mini sentences.

"Like I said, only Hirox can, nya." She said. "Why do you ask?"

"Because...because..." The boy suddenly shouted. "Because Mizu said he revived me, ALRIGHT!?" He paced around the room, cursing to himself.

Fasha and Tora exchanged looks. However, Katt sighed and got up from where she was sitting. She engulfed her hand in a blue flame and smacked the boy on the back, relaxing his muscles. The boy fell limp for a second and then looked back to Katt.

"Better?" She asked.

"Better."

Tora helped his friend to his feet. "Now, let's figure this out... Mizu said he revived you, correct?"

"Yeah..." Bardock grunted hoisting himself to his feet.

"Do you have proof?"

Bardock shrugged. "Only his word, and that I was dead, and now I'm alive again."

Fasha looked thoughtful. "Well, maybe..." She trailed off.

Katt and the boys looked at her funny. "What?" They asked in unison.

The girl shrugged slightly. "Well, if you were dead, or at least close, and you're better now..."

Bardock leaned in. "Yes?" He asked anxiously.

Fasha smiled. "Maybe you're a whole lot stronger now! Mizu might've helped! Maybe now, you're fit to save Naira!"

Tora slapped a hand over his crush's mouth. "I don't think he's fit to go that far, Fash. You'll get him killed."

Bardock felt a smile crease his lips. "Sorry _Mom._" He snickered, as did everyone else. (except Tora)

The green-armored teenager brushed a bang out of his eyes. "If I'm ready, I'm not hesitating to give my last breath for her!" He spoke seriously, like he meant every word.

Tora shook his head. "I don't know why I put up with you guys..."He smirked. "But if you want to go and..." He looked at Katt. "Shove your fist down his throat, I can't stop you. So, now what?"

"I go to the outskirts tonight. _Alone_." He finished before going out of Katt's room and back to his dorm.

_Just you wait, Naira. I'll show them what the TRUE descendant of Hirox actually is!_

* * *

**Mr. Sunshine, bring me some hot, warm temperatures! I wanna go bike riding!**

**Weather Channel's Jim Cantore: And today on the East Coast will be high of 90 degrees. Make sure to stay cool!**

**...On second thought, staying inside sounds better!**


	7. Chapter 7: Final Revenger

**SSSS: Hm...this needs some epic music...**

**Ice: Three Day-**

**SSSS: No, something **_**better. **_**Something older. Calm yet powerful.**

***Everyone draws a blank***

**SSSS: *Sighs* Guitar Vs Piano 1.2. Seriously, goes along with this perfectly.**

**Bardock: You mean goes along with **_**me**_** perfectly?**

**SSSS: Yeah...I guess. Awkward...so, first story to have a song change in the middle of the story, cool!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Final Revenger

Bardock padded quietly into the navy night. _No matter what, _he had to find Niara and Kale. No matter what happened, even if he were to perish under the Elite's nasty-ass claws, he would still rescue his girlfriend.

Bardock took off around the corner and headed outside, skidding to a halt at the cliff. He looked into the starry nighttime. He closed his eyes and put a hand to his heart.

_I hope my ancestors are looking down on me tonight. They better protect me...Hirox..._Bardock opened his eyes again. "Might I need a Super Saiyan's power?" He let his hand droop his side. He looked beyond the great waterfall cascading in the nighttime. He couldn't see it, but he could hear it. "Maybe..." He asked himself. And with that, he looked into the wastelands of the Planet. Without another word, he ascended into the sky, leaving behind a trail of worries.

He focused his senses, closing his eyes so that his hearing and feeling would advance. If only he could see her, if he could feel her.

Delving into his senses, he focused. He scanned the area entirely for anything, a heartbeat, a scream, anything.

Then he heard it, a wail, distant but clear. Rage built up in Bardock's gut, and he raced off for the sound.

In the outskirts of the city, about a mile from the school, the teenager found a small, abandoned warehouse. He landed softly as not to disturb anything or anyone. He peered around the corner, looking left and right. He began to walk towards a door in the back. But not before he heard very silent shifting.

_So much for being quiet..._he thought to himself. He dashed over to the sound quickly and grabbed someone's collar, tossing him across the ground, and, in a mad dash, he made his way towards this figure and grabbed the area closest to the person's neck. He readied his fist in the air, clenching it hard.

"Where's KALE!?" He shouted at his foe. "If you don't tell me, I will kill you!"

"Agh!" The shadow choked. "G...go to Hell, bastard. We'll NEVER say where he is!"

Bardock perked up a snarl. Without another word, he brought his elbow down on the man's neck, snapping it with amazing force so it echoed off the walls.

The man's comrade was sent shivering in the corner.

"K-K-Kale's in the back with the girl... Don't kill me!"

Bardock snarled and charged through a flimsy wooden door. Blue _ki_ engulfed his figure, swirling around in a furious cosmos of rage, hatred, and affection. He hit a solid wall at the end however.

_No problem! _He shouted to himself, and, engulfing his hands in _ki_, he was able to blast his way through the wall. Once again, he charged towards his girlfriend.

She was tied to a chair, or chained, moreover. Her frame was covered with slashes and cuts, burns and bruises. She had a gag in her mouth.

"Naira..." Bardock gasped as he ran over to untie her. He pulled the gag off her face and she spluttered and screamed. "Bardock... You _need _to get out of here! Kale, he's too powerful. You'll get killed! Please don't die for me! Bardock...!?"

Bardock's _ki_ was illuminating the dark room. He was seething, hatred ripping at his soul until his form yearned for vengeance.

He would teach Kale to hurt Naira!

"I won't quit!" Bardock yelled back. "That bastard needs a good hole through his heart. Maybe then he'll learn his lesson!"

"But...his eyes..."

Bardock turned back to his girlfriend but, hearing a clanging sound, turned around, looking about.

"His eyes are blue...like yours!" She shouted.

"What!?" Bardock hissed, swiveling around to go untie Naira.

She coughed up a bit of blood. "His eyes... He's just like you... Bardock... He's like you."

There then came a voice. "Well well well, look who we have here." Standing, with half his face under shadow, was the figure that every atom in Bardock's organism wanted to annihilate; Kale.

The boy was different now, his eyes were tinged blueish-green. It was the teal of a Super Saiyan.

Something odd, though, was the fact that no aura came off of him, and his eyes, however oceany, were not lit up.

Bardock growled, slight foam dripping from the corner of his lips. "What the hell are you?" He seethed.

Kale put both hands up in a nonchalant manner. "Fool. _I_ am the true Super Saiyan, don't you see?" He pointed to his colored eyes. "'Color of a Super Saiyan. And all you were doing was wearing contacts or getting that bitchy little cat girl to help you."

"NO!" Bardock shouted. "You can't be one!" The teenager snarled, letting his fury connect to his _ki_ center. His aura burst to life around himself. "It's just a trick!"

Kale began to chuckle. "Oh, but I am. hn hn hn. I am."

"Why don't you come over and say that to me like a man!?" Bardock taunted.

Kale burst forward without warning. His fist was ready to connect with his opponent's face, when...

When Bardock caught Kale's wrist, much to his surprise.

Kale flipped around his opponent, digging his knees into his back,which caused Bardock to gasp with pain and let go of Kale's wrist. As Kale prepared to ram his fist into his opponent's face, Bardock blocked the punch and aimed a shot towards Kale's stomach, but Kale deflected it. The two began throwing punch after punch at one another, and even though neither managed to land too many hits, some made their mark.

With a battle cry, Bardock at last pile-drived his fist into Kale's gut. Heaving a great gasp, the boy crumpled to the ground. Bardock knelt beside him, and lifted his head up by the jaw.

"You sicken me.." He growled. With a smirk, he was sure he had won, until Kale slapped a bloody hand against Bardocks face, and red _ki_ erupted from his palm. One could see the smoke steaming off between the teenager's face, and his enemy's hand. Bardock was able to throw his opponent off, but when he did, third degree burns stained his visage. The worst of which; a deep, deep long burn that had been where Kale's index finger was. It went down the teenager's cheek.

"ENOUGH!" Bardock screamed at the top of his shaky lungs. He charged _ki _up in his hand, his feet left the ground, and he launched it. When it hit the place Kale had been, there was no blood, though. Suddenly Bardock felt fingers wrap around his tail in a tight grip and his energy suddenly and rapidly depleted and he collapsed, hitting the ground hard with a metallic clang. Kale had deceived him...! And now he was pinned down!

Bardock growled and squirmed in futileness with what energy he had left, which wasn't a lot.

He heard Kale stifle a small laugh followed by a fizzled _ki_ shock. With great pain, Bardock turned his head extremely slowly to notice a red flame sitting in Kale's right hand and a demonic, twisted warped look on Kale's face. Obviously he thought he had won this one.

But what was the rush of killing the boy so easily was what Kale had in mind. He would toy with the idiot first and then deliver his finishing blow, for he still had a technique up his sleeve.

But then again, so did Bardock.

And Kale was too focused on charging his _ki_ bolt to a massive, sure-to-be life destroying blast to see that he had taken his crushing foothold off of Bardock's tail.

All at once, Bardock felt his energy return to him, filling his spirit with renewed power. Emitting both a furious shout and a furious blue, jagged aura, he quickly jabbed Kale in the chest with the point of his foot and hopped back strategically one or two yards. The look on Kale's face was priceless to Bardock. His twisted, insaiyan face was now mixed with a feeling of shock and horror. Bardock couldn't tell why. He probably made the boy shit his pants, but his was_ too_ contort with shock.

And that's when it hit Bardock. Kale's eyes flicked to the blue aura swirling around Bardock. However, instead of a blue aura, it appeared to flash every ten seconds with a hint of a golden sort-of color.

With a half smirk, Bardock looked back to his opponent and began to slowly walk up to him. But, for some reason, Kale did not seem fazed. His face returned to it's normal smirk, and with one swift punch, he rammed his fist and foot into Bardock, which sent the boy flying back into a pile of rubble. He stayed motionless for a few moments.

_Wh...what's going on...?_ The boy desperately thought.

"Don't you see?' He heard Kale's muffled voice call out. "I figured you would try and go Super Saiyan, but, of course, I did my research." Kale caught his breath. "Weak points."

Bardock's eyes shot wide open, and with one heroic battle cry, he blasted away the rubble, and, with another quick motion, he aimed a punch straight towards Kale. He made his mark, and hard, but the boy was only pushed back a few feet.

Bardock growled hard and flew a fury of combos straight towards Kale, but, when Kale kicked him back a few yards, Bardock felt something sharp cut through his shoulder, and he didn't have to look at the wound to know what had happened, but when he did, it only weakened his contorted stomach even more.

The top of his left shoulder was cut down about two millimeters, but it wasn't just any basic wound. This wound cut through his shoulder, through tissue and bone, and _out the other side_.

And then his nervous system kicked in. With a howling shout of a mix of pure pain and rage, Bardock fell to the ground, clutching his shoulder hard. He could feel his hand becoming warm with fresh Saiyan blood. And when he looked to his hand, it was redder than the fires of Hell. He began to lose consciousness, every square pixel of his vision disappearing, one after another.

"How...did you...?" The weary Saiyan asked, lifting his head to look at his opponent. Kale slowly walked up to the third class warrior.

"You see, my family has this ability to manifest our _ki_ into shapes, and each one is gifted with a different shape." Red aura enveloped Kale's right arm, forming a triangular shape. He raised his arm into Bardock's face.

"I got a crossbow. And it's arrows will pierce through anything, even bone, as demonstrated by your wound." He beckoned to Bardock's left shoulder, which was now bleeding profusely. Kale grabbed the boy by the neck, forcing Bardock to use his right hand to hold on to Kale's arm. Kale brought Bardock close to his face.

"Long live the baka." He smirked.

Bardock shut his eyes tight, trying to calm himself down, trying to bring fresh oxygen to his body, but his organ systems, one by one, were shutting down. Finally, Bardock slumped into Kale's hand. Unbeknownst to Kale, he was still breathing. With a smirk, Kale tossed Bardock aside to let the boy die slowly.

But not until a blur caught Bardock in midair. Kale looked on to this shadow, and then back to the metallic chair he left the girl in.

It was empty.

Kale's face became contorted with twisted rage. "NO! YOU'LL FUCKING HEAL HIM!" He shrieked, charging towards the shadow. With a great laugh, he brought his fist down onto a shape, but he hit it hard, and solid. When he drew his hand back, all he saw was scrap metal.

Meanwhile...

Naira carefully laid Bardock on the softest place she could find. She shook him a few times to awaken him, and his eyes slowly opened and drifted upwards. He saw Naira's desperate face, and, in the distance, Kale looking around for any signs of movement.

Naira laid a gentle hand on Bardock's shoulder, and, at once, Bardock could feel a bit of his _ki_ wandering around and finally travelling his way up his arm and into his shoulder. Naira removed her hand, letting his _ki_ heal the wound.

"Bardock," She whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Wha..." Bardock asked, but not before he felt Naira tap her head to his chest in a comforting way. And then she removed the already damaged strap from his left shoulder and kissed it for a short second.

"I'm sorry." She repeated again before standing up and walking into plain sight of Kale, who now had a look on his face that said "I FOUND YOU!" [If anyone's ever heard of before, it's like that type of smile.]

"Naira, what are you doing!?" Bardock shouted with sudden energy. "You'll be killed! Run away and let me die! This is_ my_ fight!"

She didn't turn her head, for her eyes were locked on to Kale. Her long, raven-like hair flowed gently behind her. "I know. I'm just being selfish."

"Get out of here!" Bardock shouted again, getting on his knees. "He'll kill you."

"You don't understand." Naira answered. "You were always protecting me, letting me stay behind your back. But this time, I'm defending _you_. And I'm not afraid to die fighting for you!" She let blue energy flow to her hands, lifting her fists to her face. "Because I...love you."

At this point, Bardock would have given a look that said "Obviously," but, for some reason, he never thought he would hear it coming from a girl who rejected him so many times before. It caught him speechless until another wave of pain shot up his arm, forcing him to bang his head against the ground and clench his shoulder hard.

With a mighty roar, Naira charged towards Kale, and, with the Elite unprepared, she made her mark on his face, but the rest of the slue of punches she rocketed towards his way were ones that he was able to catch with ease. Noticing this, Naira hopped back a bit and engulfed her hands in _ki_ and charged her opponent with a melee attack.

But not when she was tripped by Kale and flown towards the nearest pile of rubble. Her eyes were then partially closed and a short dribble of blood leaked out of her mouth. Kale raised a hand, pooling pointed _ki_ at his fingertips. He aimed it, but not before looking back to Bardock, shifting only his eyes in a gruesome way. "Look what you've done, fool." He murmured to the teenager across the room. "You tried to help the little girl.. You thought you could fight for her." He chuckled. "And now she'll die for you."

Bardock tried to squirm forward, but his muscles had given in.

Kale reached down and held up the girl by her throat. "For love!" He sneered.

And he crushed her airway in his hands.

"N-NO!" Bardock let out a wail of anguish.

Kale began to laugh as the desperate boy managed to thrash forward and cling his arms around the one he loved.

Niara struggled to breathe as he held her.

"B-Bardock..." she rasped.

The boy held her tightly to his chest. "Y-you're gonna be alright, Niara." He sniffed, his eyes beginning to water. "You...You have to be alright. We'll be so happy, I promise, but you need to be okay first." He let out a sob. "P-Please be okay." He quickly wiped his eyes. "I need you to be okay."

At the dusk of her short life, the girl cupped his face in her hand. She wiped a tear with her thumb.

A faint smile creased her wounded face. "Don't fret, my love, I don't feel any pain." He face was slowly turning blue with lack of oxygen. "Please don't be sad now." Faint, starry tears fell from her eyes. "I really think you were the best thing to ever happen to me, Bardock. I'll love you forever." Bardock held her hand to his face. "N-Niara don't!" He choked, as a downfall of tears poured down his burnt face. He leaned down, and locked lips with the dying one who he loved. Their first kiss, in such dreadful a situation. When he pulled her away, her eyes were closed, a smile lightened her visage, and her hand felt cold in his. He rested her against the ground, his face torn with tears. She looked so peaceful, a sleeping child.

**[This is the part that needs the song Futatsu no Mirai instead of Guitar vs. Piano 1.2]**

"KALE!" He roared with all of the vengeance and hatred ever felt by a Saiyan teeneger. "YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!"

Kale smirked and put his hands up. "My attack is too fast. You can turn into whatever you want, but as long as you're not fast, you can't win. Asshole." But before Kale could even move, he was knocked back and slammed into the metallic wall hard enough to push him through the entire building. After flying a few yards, he got his foothold, skidding across the ground until he came to a halt at the cliff.

And not a second passed before he was forced back yet another inch. Then another. And another. The relentless blows that erupted from the boy, so rapid that no one could pick it up, was fueled by not only his spirit. It was fueled by something else.

As Bardock jumped back, skidding to a halt, Kale roared and fired an arrow from his blood-shaded crossbow. He was sure he made his mark, taking the life away from the baka.

Well, it didn't work out. Not a second before it left his hand, and with one finger, Bardock tapped the arrow by the point, lifting it upwards in a spinning motion, then roundhouse kicking it back towards Kale, who just got out of the way in time before he was hit with it. It pierced a plateau behind him, drilling into it halfway before stopping.

"Don't know how to sense energy huh?" Bardock asked. And when Kale looked back, the boy had his eyes closed. And a large half smirk on his face. "Try again, you'll get it eventually." He mocked.

Kale then locked onto Bardock at an instant, this time launching three bolts of energy. With one swift stroke, the arrows left their capsule.

Bardock stood completely still. And then he made his move. with three fingers, he flicked each arrow, one by one, up into the air, sending them spinning. And then he launched one at Kale, then the two more with the point of his toe.

Now it was his turn!

He appeared in front of a shocked Kale, knocking him up in the air with a reverse side kick. He squatted a bit and then shot up into the air with a shout, following his opponent. Since he was flying fast, too fast, rather, Bardock seeked him out using _ki_. After finally finding him, he brought his fist into Kale's stomach, knocking him farther into the air. But before Kale could fly farther with the impact, Bardock grabbed his head with both hands and slid under his legs, and, with the momentum gathered, he brought his knee into Kale's spine. Kale was sent plummeting back to Vegeta, and, with one final push, Bardock clenched his hands together and hit Kale directly on the head, causing him to fall farther and faster, finally landing inside the wall of the valley.

"Hm..." Bardock thought to himself. "I'll call that technique something later..." He descended to Kale's position. "Or now. Final-something..."

Kale consistently cursed to himself, stepping out of the rock formation. He was rubbing his face from that last impact. But not when he heard a gentle step, and, noting Bardock land right in front of him, Kale staggered backwards a bit.

"Say, what should I call that last technique?" Bardock asked, placing a finger on his chin. "Final Attack...Final Ram...it's gotta be Final-something..."

"A...are you making fun of me!?" Kale shouted. "This is a battlefield, not a peaceful get-together!"

"You _do_ realize I'm letting you catch your breath, right?' Bardock asked. "If you're too focused on not keeping your head on, then you won't be able to be me, right? Or rather, give me a good match. Catch your breath and help me think. I don't want a tired opponent."

Kale took a step back. _What's he playing at...?_ He thought.

"Seriously, I need a name for it..." Bardock started up again.

Kale stood up to his full height and rolled his eyes. He couldn't wait to kill the fool. Why in the Holy Hell of Fuck did he have to help him? Kale crossed his arms. "Final-something?"

"Yeah."

"Final Revenger? You know, revenge since I killed Naira?" He smirked. That would rile the boy up!

"Hm, Final Revenger! That sticks well!" Bardock added, turning his back to Kale. "Final Revenger...haha..."

At this point, Kale brought his fist to Bardock's back, but Bardock caught his fist, sensing the attack coming. Bardock turned his head to look over his shoulder. "I don't think I said start again, did I?" he asked, clenching Kale's hand hard and then letting it go.

Kale hopped back a few feet, shaking his hand.

"I said 'take a break'. Weren't you listening?" Bardock reminded Kale. "Three minute break."

"You're crazy, but if that's the way you want it..." Kale added, sitting down. "Fine."

Bardock smirked. _Glad to hear it..._ He internally laughed.

* * *

**Kokoro Tsunagara Bokura no Yume**

**Akashi ni naru...!**

**I hoped you listen to Futatsu no Mirai or you wouldn't get it.**

**If you've ever watch Super Mario Bros Z, then it would make A LOT more sense, since it is the actual intro song to it!**


	8. Chapter 8: 鉄中心

**SSSS: Aw jeez, I hate this heat wave. I can't do anything fun, like bike ride.**

**Bardock: Don't you have stories to write...?**

**SSSS: When I don't have writer's block. *Yawns*. Sumimasen. *To anyone* Ocha onegaishimasu?**

**?: Hai. *Brings SSSS tea***

**SSSS: Arigato. *Sips it* Oh...wait! Kagura!? How did you get into my Dragon Ball Z FanFic?**

**Kagura: Gin-san said I could take a break. I was taking Sadaharu for a walk.**

**Bardock: Is this it? *Points to the giant dog/cat cross nomming on his head***

**Kagura: Hai! Sadaharu, come! *He comes and they walk away together***

**Bardock: Um-**

**SSSS: Gintama. Anime. It's good.**

* * *

Chapter 8: 鉄中心

_Is this real? Am I... Can I be? All I see is darkness. Pain and cold, cold darkness. It's as though nothing is here.. Nothing ever was or ever existed, it's all blank, all over and gone..._

_..._

_Will I ever see My love again..? Will I be in the nothingness, this hellish void for all eternity? How could I have died, when I had so much to live for. Have I ever lived? Who is my love? Is he a memory? Yes.. He is... A vague picture, I can't see him but I wish to return to him. Where is he? Why can't I return to my love? I am lost in a sea of everything and trapped in a cage of nothing. Where am I? Who am I? The memories. They're running.. I need to catch them. Who am I? I'm a girl... I go to Alcove Army School. I died for him.. The boy.. His name is lost. Was Lost his name? or was his name lost in the void? I died for him at the hands of the evil one. I can't remember myself.. What's happening? Am I alone here? Who could I be...? I had a name. Yes, that was who I was. What was my name? Nina? Saira? Bardock? Was my name Bardock? It sounds so familiar.. No, that was someone else. My name started with an "N." My parents gave it to me and my friends called me that. Nai? My mother called me that when I was small.. but the others-my friends, my love, they didn't call me "Nai." It was... Naira. That's it! Naira..._

_I am Naira...And I am dead and lost._

* * *

Bardock placed a foot against the crevice wall and crossed his arms. He slowly counted down the seconds in his head. He turned his head towards his enemy.

"Do 'ya have a family?" He asked.

Kale turned his head. "_Had _one. They were both second class and had me, an Elite. And they were both both hanged for it." He sighed and changed his sitting position. "I've lived alone my entire life. And honestly, at this point..." He halted as Bardock turned his head to look at him.

"...I don't care if I die." He finished. But...there's just one thing I want to see before I die."

"And that is?" Bardock obviously asked.

"An impossible dream." Kale sighed and buried his face into his knees. "A complete and utter third class trash-tail such as yourself couldn't understand."

Bardock snorted. "Watch your tongue, and a third class warrior such as myself could understand more than the likes of you could ever really comprehend."

Kale rolled his eyes, but his opponent shook his head. "You don't believe me, eh?" Bardock said, standing up. "You think I won't understand an impossible dream? I'm_ living _an impossible dream! Every third class person has an impossible dream that they will do ANYTHING to achieve! And that's to become strong, to be accepted. Do you have any idea what it's like? Being told, every day of your life, that you'll never amount to a great, wealthy fighter. Do you know what it's like to have the idea that you're a wasted Saiyan for not being born with a high power level drilled into your mind, day after day? I do. So does every single third class Saiyan, especially those born to higher-classed parents. We all have the dream to prove the world wrong, to show them that we _are _worth it, to become great, wealthy, powerful Saiyans. Our impossible dream. Kale, you know _nothing _about impossible dreams! But, amuse me, what is yours?"

"You'll never amount to anything...so long as you aren't a Legend." Kale sneered. "You can't move forward fearlessly unless you're just like Hirox."

Bardock scowled. "And what if I am like him? Whatever, are you going to tell me about the 'dream' or what?"

"Bastard!" Kale yelled. "I just told you. To be a Legend, passed down from generation to generation. In the outskirts of town lies a ruined building. In said building is a statue to a dedication of a great warrior who, one-thousand years back, defeated Frieza's ancestor! I want to be like that!" He shouted, standing up. "I want to have my tale passed down from tongue to tongue, from galaxy to galaxy! AN Elite, no, the KING! King Kale, the Super Saiyan! AND I WON'T LET YOU INTERFERE!"

Bardock began to laugh. "You think you can become a legend? What, will you _buy_ your way to fame? Sure, every man wants to be remembered, but you? You'll never amount to much if the only way you can get girls to go out with you is by kidnapping them."

"Fool..." Kale snarled. "Do you think you'll be a part of this Legend too? Sometime in your life, you're gonna end up on the other side of someone's attack, you're life ebbing away from you. You're just a third class and should _remain where you are told to remain_, like an obedient little pet. You trash from the streets always wagged your tails to the Elites, begging them to help you. We would rather face Frieza than help a third class."

Bardock growled, anger beginning to crawl up his spine. "That's where you're wrong. third classers take care of _themselves _instead of pussying up to the King for money. We may not be appreciated, but we're better than you, you're just a slave to the king! Don't you see? The third classers work hard for themselves, and because of a bad rep, we don't have to do jack shit for the king! YOU have to pledge your allegiance, either be one of his servants, his slaves, or take up a fighting position you don't want! You don't have freedom, you disgusting freak, you have power, and that's all. I can be whatever and whoever I want. All I have to do is work hard for it."

"Not really." Kale responded. "Elites do all the work. All you have to do is fight and eat, while we actually manage the Planet and make sure nothing bad happens, and make sure the people that need to be killed..." He cast his glance to Bardock. "_Are killed!"_

Bardock cracked his knuckles. "Oh, third classers do that too..." He smirked. "Like right now, I think I let you get your breath back long enough. So let's finish this. I exterminate you, or you exterminate me. Whoever is right will most surely win."

The two faced off. Two corrupted teenagers, different yet the same. Who would win?

* * *

Naira could feel her life slipping away from her fingers like mist. It felt cold, stone cold. Her heart slowly turned to stone.

Is this how she would die? On the floor of some kami-forsaken place in the smack-dab middle of nowhere? She wanted to grasp at a chance to live again...to see the one she loved. And now it was all gone.

...

Or was it?  
Amidst the cold and lifeless feel of everything around her, she felt a sudden, brisk warmness. But then it seemed to gradually grow. And then turn even warmer. She couldn't see anything, but she sure saw the light.

Maybe it was Heaven was what she pondered. But it was not. The light would've been a bright, white light. But it was not. It was a bright _yellow_ light.

And not a split second later, she felt her soul being lifted out of the darkness and shadow and firmly snapping back to reality.

Every single millimeter of her body ached. It was as if-

Wait...how could she feel pain if she was dead!?

_Am I...is this...?_

"Don't move..."

Her whole body shook at the sudden feeling of dread. Who...was this? Was it a voice from the Other World? Was it coming from Hell? She tried to talk, but all that came out was a bit of blood. She shut her mouth quickly to stop it from coming it and tried to force it down.

_How...how can I swallow...? How can I feel...?_

"Stay with me..."

She had no memory of that voice. It wasn't the voice of the one she loved, no sir. But it wasn't the voice of the one she despised. He wouldn't be comforting her like this at all.

_Hmm..._

Her mom? No wait...she wasn't dead. So who could it...

"Almost got it..."

_Could it really be...Bardock? Could it be him? _Naira felt her heart rate increase at the mention of that name. She opened her mouth and silently whispered the word. It held a meaning. One simple meaning.

"No...that's not me."

How could it be? Bardock was busy fighting Kale...

_Oh no...I forgot how reckless he could be! No..! He could be dying! Kale...fighting...Bardock...? He stands no chance!_

"You'll be alright. You should rest here though."

Naira dared to open her eyes, but she knew her vision would be clouded with not only lifelessness, but tears. Tears of worry.

"He's fine. He's winning. Now stay here and stay low."

Naira gave a curt nod because she knew it would be difficult to talk or to take in air through her throat. She didn't know who...or _what_ this voice was, but she decided that if this...entity knew what it was doing, then she would obey it's every command.

And once again, silence persisted. Her senses slowly but surely returned to her. Her hearing was the first to come back. Outside...an explosion of some sort...a shout? Was that the fight.

Deep within helplessness, the girl could only lie in wait as she silently prayed to Kami above for her boyfriend...no...

Her future _husband_ to be safe and sound.

* * *

Bardock silently floated above the valley with crossed arms and an unamused look pasted onto his face. Kale was beginning to bore him. Whenever he would charge up and prepare an attack, Bardock would just swat him aside and back down to one of the various craters scattered among the rocky precipices.

Then, all of a sudden, he shook, and a shiver went up his spine. He felt something. No, it wasn't emanating from Kale. Yes, he was probably charging his _ki_, but this came from a different place. The warehouse...? Who else wanted to join the fight?

Bardock heightened his senses and stretched them out wide. He needed to identify the _ki_ signature.

_Wait...that's...!_

Too late for thoughts, however, because a fist soon pile-drived directly into his chin, which made him feel a break in it.

After hovering back in the air for a few moments, he brought his head forward to see Kale, but completely changed. His facial expression had turned from a cool, calm and collected fighter to a nasty-looking evil and contorted face of rage. Not to mention the fact that his nose was gushing blood.

He sounded an almost unreal and non saiyan roar and charged higher into the sky. It took Bardock a second to react, but as a small pool of energy came to Kale's hand, he knew what he was doing.

With a gasp of shock that Kale had the audacity to try and destroy the landscape with his enemy, Bardock plummeted to the ground, getting a firm foothold on the now flat landscape. Letting his energy envelop his arm, he was able to bring his _ki_ to his hand to form a sphere. He brought it off to the side of his body and waited. But not before concentrating even more to connect with the person in the warehouse. In other words; Naira.

* * *

_Leave...go, get out of here!_

"What!?" Naira, since she had somewhat recovered, looked up in astonishment. She heard the voice of her love, but he was nowhere to be seen.

How can he...?"

_It's telepathically. It's hard to concentrate two difficult things all at once. Listen to me and escape! There's a possibility that either Kale will kill me or I'll seriously wound myself expending so much energy! If that happens, find Katt or even Mizu. Get them and get them to heal or revive me! Let me do this!  
_"No..." Naira silently sobbed. "DON'T!"  
_Shut up! I am at my boiling point with this asshole! If you don't leave you'll be killed again! If you don't leave, one of us might end up killing you!_

"But-"

_GO NOW NAIRA! I. SAID. NOW!_

Naira gasped at the voice. Bardock _was_ serious, and the tone he gave out to her was something to fear. It felt as if...he would kill _her_. Without giving it a second thought, she made her way outside the maze of a building and took the to the sky as fast as she could.

()()()()()()()()()()

As Bardock charged a strong attack to counterattack Kale's shot, he began to laugh.

"Hey Kale," He shouted out, "Are you really that eager to kill me? And destroy the surrounding landscape?"

Meanwhile, in the airspace, Kale cracked a horrific smile, too demonic to be natural. "You don't understand. Ever since we first met you've been a stick in my side. Only one of us will win. Only one of us will be the true Legend. And it most certainty..." The energy in his raised palm formed together to become an orange and red sphere, writhing and twisting with fury. "...ISN'T YOU!"

_Shit..._Bardock thought. _If he launches that..._"He'll take a chunk out of a whole 10 mile radius." Bardock pondered for a second. "Sensei...is it time to use...that technique?"

* * *

_Bardock, listen very carefully..._

_Hai, Kage-sensei?_

_This technique of mine...is to only be used under dire circumstances. It takes a huge toll on the body, as demonstrated by what happened to your arm. And if you are already wounded, you will kill yourself._

_Sensei..._

_If you die, no one will be left to protect the world; the new generation. Only a Super Saiyan could revive you._

_Sensei...I dare to ask, but I know you are young, hai?_

_Yes, graduated from here five years ago._

_If I die, sensei, who will revive me?_

_Hmm..all I can say is that your life...will be taken into Hirox's hands._

* * *

Bardock quickly snapped back to reality as he realized what he needed to do. Yes, he would most certainly kill himself in the process, but to be able to protect Naira...and everyone else, he needed to do this.

And up above;

"SO LONG!"

"I DON'T THINK SO!"

**Meteor Herd!**

**Last Riot Javelin!**

Naira heard the words behind her. in a whole split second, an entire scenario raced through her mind. The attack hit…Bardock's dead body…No…

"STOP!" She cried and she pelted back. She threw herself against Bardocks arm, tears welling up and streaking down her face. "Please, no!" She wailed. "I can't stand it! Please! Just stop! Just stop fighting! I can't let you kill yourself over something so...trivial!"

Bardock was completely focused on pushing Kale's attack back to notice Naira. He lashed his arm, and struck her face. With a gasp, she crashed to the ground in tears. A blackish-blue bruise swelling on her cheekbone.

She growled and recovered gradually. She put her fists in front of her face. "LISTEN TO ME! STOP THIS NOW! COME TO YOUR SENSES!"

The warrior caught that. He flicked his eyes towards Naira. He then realized.

"What are you DOING HERE!?" He shouted. "I told you to stay the fuck away!"

"I couldn't leave you!" She shouted back, crying. "I couldn't let you die!"

Bardock sighed, calming down. "Don't you see? I AM gonna die whether I get struck by his attack or not. And I already gave you directions of what to do. Now go, get out of here!"

"You're not the boss of me!" She wailed. "If you go, I go with you, as well as miles of the land!"

At that moment, Bardock stared into her eyes. "I'm sorry.." He lifted her off the ground by her collar, and flung her away, far away. She crashed to the building. "No..." Her words were drowned as the two attacks finally exploded, sending a bright embrace that shook the world into confusion.

* * *

Bardock lay on the ground, bruised and battered, as Kale floated down from above. He landed in front of Bardock, and sneered.

"I told you, you are no match for an elite Saiyan."

Bardock groaned, and shut his eyes. "I wasn't strong enough…"

"That's right you weren't. Now then, lights out."

Kale walked over to Bardock, and reached down to punch him out. Suddenly, Bardock jumped up, twisting around and kicking Kale in the stomach with both of his legs, sending him flying across the newly formed crater. Bardock quickly followed, pummeling him in midair with both of his fists, before finally phasing above him and viciously knocking him straight into the ground. Kale cried out in shock and surprise as he crashed into the ground below Bardock at an alarming rate, cutting through layers of solid rock. Bardock dropped down to the ground, patiently waiting for his opponent to return. Suddenly, Bardock felt a surge of energy below him. Thinking quickly, he narrowly dodged the thick red beam that shot out from the ground.

Kale flew out of the crater. "THIS ENDS NOW!" He roared. The two young teenagers shot straight at each other, going at such speed that a visible wave of pressure engulfed around them both.

_SMASH!_

Headlong, they collided. And then…

Blackness.

* * *

"_Wh- What?"_ Bardock moaned. He took a second to take in his surroundings. He was lying on the ground, his head hurt like hell, and...and… and about 20 feet in front of him, Kale was getting up.

_No!_

Bardock tried to lift himself to his feet, but he couldn't. He was just so tired… It was as if his muscles had exhausted completely, and he was a useless sack of bones.

But he had to keep trying!

He put one arm in front of himself, the the other, dragging his limp body across the rocks.

Meanwhile, Kale couldn't feel his fingers. He was trying to get off of his shaky knees to stand, but he couldn't. It just hurt too much. He lifted his head, just in time to see his opponent raise a hand full of blue energy.

Bardock, with the last of his strength, flung the _ki_ directly at Kale. He was conscious just long enough to see it pierce Kale's chest, directly through his heart.

He gave a weary smirk as Kale, too brought down by shock, collapsed to the ground in a puddle of his own blood.

But Bardock, feeling every pixel of his vision fading, he collapsed to the ground as well. He had no energy left; literally.

_He had it coming..._was his final thought before his conscious slipped into darkness.

* * *

_**Oh. My. Kami. -Slaps hands to face and rubs them all the way down her face in exasperation- The trouble I have to go through to post one of these things is obscene. We're good; we're typing, but when we get stumped, we can't type anymore, and that could keep going for WEEKS.**_

_**So, let's just say I got a bit of help from someone by the name of Vegeto74. I couldn't have finished this chapter without him. Sure, we got lost, well, A LOT, but in the end, it saved us from almost abandoning this story. So thanks man. Thanks a lot. I owe you. Though I don't know how I can repay you is the thing! -Rubs head-**_

_**Anyways, who I mentioned in this chapter, Kage? Yeah, I hope you guys enjoy spoilers. If not, just skip this. He'll become more important next chapter.**_

_**And that's it! Oh, and I start school on the 5th, so less updates will be expected. But that alright, I only have, like, 10 people practically shouting at me to update faster or they'd report me. True story. Well, grow a pair and learn patience. If the demand goes up, I can't supply as fast. I just gave you an intro to statistics. Supply and demand.**_

_**Oh, and I know what you're thinking. "Oh, Mizu revived her! It's SOO obvious!"  
...Are you so sure about that?**_


	9. Chapter 9: Shadow of Life

**SSSS: -Sniff sniff- Uwaaahh! Baadaku-dono, sumimasen!**

**Bardock: Um-**

**SSSS: I'm having a moment! -Falls into my manfu's arms-**

**Bardock: -Rolls eyes-**

**Fans: -Evil glare-**

**Bardock: -Sighs and pats me on the back- There there...**

**Fans: D'awww... :3**

**Bardock: Well...since she's too emotionally spent, guess I'll have to say it. Fans, recall the last few chapters. You'll see a bit something...interesting. And no, we ain't talking 'bout Water here...oh, and as for the Japanese titles, *we* don't really care if you translate them or not.**

**Ice: I helped with this chapter! :D**

**Bardock: BACK TO YOUR ROOM!**

**Ice: murrrr..**

* * *

Chapter 9: Shadow of Life

As the last of the true warrior's strength faded, he collapsed to the battle-torn ground, fully unconscious. No one knew if he was dead or alive...but only just. And up above the battlefield, the first signs of the two suns rose into the cloud-darkened sky, but the rays of the suns were able to create a small break in the clouds. And as the ray of light shone it's way down to Vegeta, it gently rest itself on the boy's back, like an angel from the Other World.

* * *

As Naira reached for Katt's dorm, she tripped and hit herself against the hard door, opening it and effectively falling to the ground with little strength she had left, which surprised everyone inside the room at the time, Fasha, Tora and Katt herself.

"N...Naira!" Fasha shouted with emotion. She ran to Naira's side and helped her up, walking her up slowly to Katt's bed. She softly sat on the bed and put her head into her hands, sobbing.

"What's wrong?" Katt asked, cocking her head to the side.

Naira shook her weary head. "I told him not to do it..." She sobbed. "He wouldn't...listen..."

"Who?" Tora asked.

Naira remained quiet, sitting there for what seemed like hours. She refused to talk no matter what someone spoke. Finally, Fasha tried to persuade her.

"Naira..." She began, sitting next to her. "We're all friends here," She spoke softly, "You can tell us."

Naira drew her red eyes towards everyone, who had concerned looks pasted onto their faces. At last, she took a rattling breath.

"He fought Kale..." She began.

"And...?"  
"...and I had died...or so I thought. I knew he cried out for my name...because I heard his desperate yell for my spirit to return. And then the next thing I knew, they were both fighting outside and...and..." She halted as she felt more tears cloud her vision. "He...he..."

"...Naira?" Fasha prompted. "You can tell us..."

Naira took a rattling breath, tilted her head back and shouted to the heavens above. "HE'S DEAD!"

...

...Silence...

Nobody spoke, just exchanged shocked, griefed looks. The realization...it was...surreal. Nobody could believe it.

Tora finally stood to shaky legs. "B-Bardock…" He lowered his head in sorrow. He was.." Tears dripped to the floor.. "He was my best friend!" Tora swivelled around and his fist smacked against the wall. Scraping his knuckles, the boy's shoulders quivered and he fell to his knees. "I should have gone.. He could have used my help.. If I hadn't been such a _coward-" _at the word "coward" He slammed his bloody fist again against the ground. More tears fell from his face. 14 years of being hardened up couldn't stop them. "Maybe he would have lived…"

Fasha knelt down and put a gentle hand on his back. Her own eyes were misty. "We'll all miss him." She sniffed. "But he'll always be be alive. In our spirits, in our hearts. As long as we keep him alive, keep his flame burning, he will never be dead. Never."

Naira stared blankly into space. How long had she even known Bardock? It seemed like forever. How was only such a short time? He had been the one she had been searching for her whole life! And yet she never knew it.. Until it was too late….

_Bardock…._ The tears fell from her eyes, a waterfall. _Bardock…_ She let out a sob. _I love you! I love you so much! I'll never forget you._

_Never._

Naira covered her face and ran from the room crying. Katt called for her, but she did not stop. She ran for the cliff outside and, when she got there, she skidded on her knees to the ground, crying.

_No one's left to help me...no one can!_ She mentally shouted. She raised her eyes and stared out into the endless ocean, and the roaring waterfall composed with it like a musical score. She laid flat on her back into the soft grass and turned her head up. She couldn't believe anything anymore!

But, suddenly, her nose caught a faint smell. It smelled of smoke, the one that lingered in the hallways. She slowly sat up and looked about. She couldn't see anything, but a fresh smoke stream caught her eyes, making them tear again. She rubbed them and followed the stream up to the roof.

She then noticed crossed legs on the roof, one leg dangling over the knee of the other.

"...h-hello...?" She faintly called out.

She then picked up a sigh and another stream of smoke. After a few seconds of silence, she heard a voice.

"Yes...?" The voice asked. It was a coarse but young voice.

"Are you...what are you doing here?" She demanded.

"I always come here to relax; what're you talking about?"

Naira knew the voice, it was on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't remember it. "Don't you know you can't smoke on campus?"

"I'm a teacher..." The voice sighed. "'Can do what I want..."

Naira gasped. Only one teacher to her knowledge smoked.

"K...Kage-sensei?" She asked.

"Uh huh." He replied, sitting up and letting his arm cover float with him. He shook his head and hung his legs nonchalantly over the edge of the roof, letting his loose black pants dangle with them. He brought a hand up to his neck and stretched a bit, looking to Naira with one open eye, his onyx gleam waiting for her to talk.

"...I'm glad I found you..." She began.

"...yeah?" He asked, jumping off the roof and landing in front of her. He wasn't that taller than her, for he had only graduated five years ago. "'Sup?"

"W...well...I..." Naira began, but was quickly silenced by Kage.

"No tears, no complaining or lingering. I want a straight answer." Kage complained. "I have way little time on my hands." He rubbed the top of his spiky hair in annoyance.

Naira sighed, regaining her composure. Everyone who got Kage as a teacher always feared him. He was completely nonchalant, his gaze always showed it, but on the battlefield, so they say, he was a great fighter, and, when provoked, could kill a whole thirty people without breaking a sweat. One mistake could lead Naira to be swimming with the sharkfish.

"Well...Bardock fought Kale last night..."

"...yeah? I knew he'd always do that..." Kage responded. "'He win?"

A fresh wave of grief crashed on the girls shoulders. "He...he lost...he tried so hard… and-"

"Get on with it..."

"He's dead!" She sobbed uncontrollably.

Kage felt a slight pang of sympathy. "Well, my condolences. Try and forget him, 'kay kid? It'll erase the pain a bit." He turned to walk away, but Naira grabbed his upper arm.

"No, wait!" She said, lip trembling.

He turned back around, slightly annoyed. "Whadaya want? The kiddo's beyond the point of healing. What could I possibly do to assist you in any way?"

Naira looked at the ground, blushing. If the rumor she heard wasn't true, then...

"Is is true that...Mizu is your great grandfather? It's a rumor..."

Kage looked at her blankly. "...where is this going?"

"Well, _are_ you?"  
"Yes, what's it to you?"

Naira stared earnestly into his eyes. "Can you maybe find a way...to heal him? Mizu was an experienced healer, right?"

"Sorry. I don't revive. I heal. I'm not a Super Saiyan like my great grandfather was." He spoke with one eye closed. "If he even was one, I mean, he's kinda senile in my opinion. But whatever…"

Naira fell to the ground and bowed to him. "PLEASE!" She began crying again. "Please, at least try…. I love him… I'll do anything.."

"..why should I? What will you give me in return; I don't do this crap for free, 'ya know..." He rubbed his neck. "Man...what a drag...healing someone..."

"Naira brushed tears from her face. "You selfish pig! How could you say that about someone?"

"...you don't understand." Kage shook his head, putting on a mock voice. "'Oh heal him! Oh, he's dying, heal him!' It get's 'nnoying after awhile."

The girl growled. "It's not annoying when you're the one suffering! And here, you posses the strength to save someone and you leave them for dead!"

"Natural death. If he goes and kills himself, I won't stop him. As long as it's not my fault. What, did he copy one of my techs?"

Naira stared hard for a moment at the Saiyan before her. "I don't know your techniques. All I know is that you won't help me get back a boy who I love. That, bastard, is cruelty."

And not a split second later, Naira felt something run close to her face, grey _ki_ sparking at it. Kage looked onto her.

"I said no. _And. That's. Final_." He snarled, turning on his heels, leaving the girl alone with her sorrow. _I'm sorry, Bardock. I tried._

Kage walked back inside, placing a foot against the hard stone of the wall, sighing to himself. Unbeknownst to the girl, he extended his senses within a ten mile radius. No, he didn't care for the girl, but he cared for the boy. He was like his protege.

_Must've used the tech I told him not to..._he thought to himself. He searched for a good minute until he felt something very faint, but clear. By something...metallic...in a valley.

He opened his eyes and rolled them. _Kami, the shit that I do..._he sighed. He tapped on the glass to the door of the cliff, getting the girl's attention. He stepped back outside.

"Oy..." He began, closing one eye. "I'm not sure what you mean. He's alive."

"What!?" She looked up. "B-B-But I saw him die!"

"Maybe next time, be less pessimistic." He sighed. "Had the boy met with my great grandfather in the past two days?"

"How would I know? I was trapped away!"

"So he did...that would explain it." He thought to himself. "He'd be dead had he not met up with him. Come with me tonight and I can show you why." He beckoned. "Now...can I_ please_ leave!?" He complained. "I have a bit of training to do..."

Naira looked at him for a moment. "Yes."

"When the two moons are just rising, be here." He spoke. And without another word, he turned tail and walked back inside, stalking down the halls.

* * *

The stars were shining brightly when Niara returned that night. She was glad for any ounce of provided light. Darkness would hide Bardock. She saw Kage standing alone by the cliff, the whites of his dark eyes glimmering in the night.

Naira approached him. "You said if I came you would tell me why Bardock would have died had he not met with Kale? Well, I'm here, and I want an explanation!"

Kage merely scuffed his foot against the weather worn ground. "Lead me to the the battlefield and I'll show you why." He answered. "'Cause I'm tired."

Naira inwardly sighed and beckoned him to follow her. They flew in silence for a while, and then they landed on the dusty ground where the gruesome battle had taken place. It sent a shiver up Naira's spine. "Hey, we're here. Are you gonna tell me now?"

Kage looked around, his eyes finally resting on the bottom of the valley. "Down there...he's down there." He pointed down to the valley.

"H...how can you tell?"

"Because I can sense energy!" He snapped back. "I'm going down there, and if you don't want to lose your dinner, then don't come." And with that, he jumped off the overlook and landed softly at the bottom of the valley, stepping in a small puddle of water.

"Coming?" He shouted to the girl. "You'll get your answers, it's all in...the _eyes..._" He tapped his foot in impatience.

"Oh, uh, coming!" She called, and swooped down to the valley. "Lead the way."

"...are you sure?" He asked with one eye closed. "You might pass out."

"Positive."

Kage gave a sigh and, without another word, he lit a small grey flame of _ki_ and let it float next to him, and as he walked, it followed him. After a short bit of walking, he came across ground zero.

"...well..." He began, "That's different."

"W...what do you mean?" Naira asked, holding back tears.

Kage broke a smirked and walked up to one of the bodies. He rolled over the head to the side and placed two fingers onto his neck.

"Cold. So this one is Kale..." He trailed off. "Ah...see those two white dots over there?" He pointed to another lump on the ground.

"Y...yeah..."

"There's your boyfriend." He simply replied. He began to walk, but beckoned to Naira to follow him. Once they got to the boy's body, Kage kneeled down and stood there for a second. Then he looked back to Naira with a grin on his face. He took his finger up and poked the boy in the chest.

Naira then heard a groan. And when Kage poked him again, a small, almost inaudible laugh. She began to tear at the eyes, but of joy and not of pain.

"Well, what in Kami's name did you do to yourself, Bardock!?" Kahe shouted, crossing his arms. "How lucky you were to receive that energy transfer a few days back, n'eh?" He turned his head towards Naira. "Making any connections here?"

"...no..." The girl was happy, baffled and confused all at the same time. It made her feel dizzy.

"...and you're the smartest of the class? What a drag, all this explaining..." He walked over to the other side of the boy and rolled him on his chest. "He received an energy transfer from my great grandfather. He told me that a _tiny piece_ of the energy had stayed in his body. Basically spoken, when his energy had disappeared completely, you could say that it acted as life support for him. Without it, well, BAM! He'd be dead." He turned his head back towards Naira. "Get it now?"

The girl was still speechless with confusion.

Kage sighed in exasperation and groaned. "Want proof? Look at the boy's eyes." He beckoned to Bardock. The teenagers eyes were hinted with color, a blueish color.

"That right there is Mizu's _ki._"He spoke. "Why it's not golden I'll never know, but! He's lucky to be alive." He smiled. "Now then...let's get him back, before he actually _does_ die." He ended. He got down and shook the boy.

"Yo! We're going! Hang on!" He yelled.

"M...hm..." Bardock agreed faintly and weakly and, without another word, Kage hoisted the boy onto his back, turning back to Naira.

"Ready?" He asked back. "'Cause energy loss isn't the _only_ thing we need to worry about..." He sighed. "Hurry...!" He called back, and, without another thought, they both took off back towards Campus.

* * *

"Dead..." Tora sighed. "Why...?" He asked Katt and Fasha, but no one answered.

"He's in a better place now, Tora..." Fasha tried to reassure him.

But, just then, Katt picked up footsteps of two people running down the hall. They seemed to be getting closer...until...

"DELIVERY!" The voice of Kage shouted, kicking open the door. Hanging over his back was the very same boy they had all been grieving, loose hairs falling around his face in a sleepy halo. Next to him was Naira, looking confused, but a tinge of joy rang in her eyes.

Kage looked around the room for a second. "...'sup?"

"K...Kage-sensei!" All three of the kids chirped at once.

"Katt. Heal. Now. With me." He told the girl. He rushed the boy to the nearest bed and laid him on top of it, with everyone gathered around him.

"Damage?" Katt asked.

"Most of his ribs are shattered, bone fragments in his shoulder and spine, and a lot of cuts and bruises. Especially this one going down his cheek. That's gotta be third-degree burns." He finished. "Oh, and his _ki_ center is out of whack again. Forgot about that."

Katt mentally prepared herself, looking for the right point to start at. Just then, Kage placed a hand on her shoulder and sighed.

"You won't be doing this alone. I'll get the major stuff and you take care of the minor stuff. And Naira," He turned his head. "You might want to tell the others how he's alive..." He drifted off, directing his full attention back to saving the boy's life.

"...sensei, is this how?" Katt asked.

"No, no, you'll kill him like that! I taught you how to heal and I am not losing anyone else special to me in my life today!" He shouted back.

"I'm sorry!" Katt winced, as though the words caused her physical pain. She set herself to tracing her fingers along the cuts, healing them as she went. Kage was working on the serious bone injuries, when she spoke up. "Sensei?"

"Yes, Katt?"

"This one won't heal right." She indicated to the cut on Bardock's face, which she had gone over several times, but didn't look quite...correct.

"...let me see that a second." He exchanged places with Katt. The burn going down the side of the warrior's face was beginning to turn a pink color.

With Kage's adept and trained eyes, he knew what that meant. But did Katt know?

"Katt, when a wound is healed but turns pink, what do we call that?" He asked his student.

"It...it means..." Everyone looked at her.

"Go on." Naira prompted.

"It means he'll be scarred. For life."

There were surprised gasps from everyone in the room. Everyone except Naira, who remained silent.

Fasha tapped her friend's shoulder. "Naira, the scar won't be..._so _bad, right? You don't have to worry too much on his looks."

Naira turned to her friend and smiled, her eyes sparkly. "I think it makes him look handsome and brave, like he is."

Kage directed his attention back to the boy. "Hear that? You guys are destined to be together."

Bardock cracked a faint smirk. Inwardly, he knew that he had captured the heart of Naira a long time ago.

Tora crossed his arms. "Guess I'll voice what everyone is thinking then. Comrade, that makes you look badass. All you need now is to complete the Legend."

"Maybe in 20 years or so..." Kage trailed off.

"What, can you see the future?" Fasha placed her hands at her hips. "I doubt it."

"You'd be surprised..." That left everyone baffled, but he continued. "Anyways kiddo, let's hold off on the whole energy thing for a while. You'll damage your heart next." He pointed to the _ki_ center. "Let me remind you that the _ki_ center is right by the heart. Every time you use _ki_, it nudges the heart a bit, which is why we get such a rush when we fight and our heart rate increases."

"...um..." Naira scuffed her foot on the ground. "He's asleep."

Kage directed his attention back to the boy. He seemed peaceful, not dead, but caught in the living net of the world.

"So it would seem..." Kage spoke softly. "Well then..." He added, standing up. "I must be gone. It's late at night and the lights will shut off any minute now."

"I need to see him in case I can heal him!" Katt shouted, but then backed down from a glare from Kage.

"...ugh...do I have to do everything...?" Kage asked himself, groaning. "Naira, hand up like this." He told her with his palm up.

Naira copied him without argument.

"Just focus your _ki_ into your palm and create a flame. There. Light." And with a two fingered salute, he turned tail and walked out of the room.

"Say..." Fasha trailed off, "We should give Naira a moment..." She spoke as the lights flickered out.

"Right..." Katt answered. She beckoned to Naira. "Go ahead." And with that, they all walked into the next room.

Naira directed her attention back to Bardock, with a lithe flame in her palm. She placed her free hand onto his chest, feeling the slow, rhythmic pattern of his heartbeat as he fell into a light sleep.

She nodded her head to the side as sleep caught up with her. She rubbed her eyes with her arms to remove the tears and softly shook him to awake him. His eyes slowly opened and drifted upwards to notice Naira with a shadow cast on her face.

"N...Nai...ra?" He asked, stammering. It hurt too much to even talk straight.

She smiled warmly, her heart flooding with happiness. "It's me. I'm here." Her words were gentle. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Bardock, living, breathing, speaking.

She took his hand. "You really scared me out there."

He grunted in reply. "Yeah, you scared me too."

Naira looked down at him, her eyes staring into his. For a moment they just existed like that, caught in a trance if one another.

"Naira?" Bardock coughed.

"Still here." She comforted.

"I love you. I'm glad you're safe now."

Naira stroked his hair. "I love you too. Very much, But please, don't ever do anything like that again, okay?" She sniffed. "I was so scared.."

Bardock reached up a hand to touch her cheek. "No need to be scared anymore, you got that?"

"I… I got that.."

With a groan of pain, Bardock sat up. Naira rushed to place a warm hand on his ribs, which were the cause of his pain. "You have to rest." She stressed.

He looked at her. He placed a hand to the back of her neck, pulled her closer, and pressed his lips against hers.

After just one moment, they pulled apart. Staring at each other once again, Naira broke down crying against his chest.

He was taken aback. But, he too, slowly wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace, and a few stray tears fell from his eyes.

"I thought I was going to lose you…"

* * *

**When I don't have author note, I get a bit ancy. Maybe ants do too...**

**Anyways, I'm getting my house painted by someone and it smells like paint everyhwere you go. I'm getting a headache from that.  
And I suck at love scnes, so I had Kat take care's of that for me.**

**And 800 fangirls, stop PM'ing me to "update faster or be banned." It won't work you know.**


End file.
